Percy Jackson and the Olympians Death Hunt
by Christopher M Jung
Summary: James Edon is hunted and is hunting Death its self. With only Twilight to aid him he must save the soul of his father or fail for the last time. Second book in the Hunter Series, Please Read and Review. I am not Rick so i don't own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The sound of snow crunching caught my ears and I inhaled sharply. I waited for the foot falls to get closer, my breath held and my ears straining to listen as I listened. Just a little more, with a loud crunch I sprang up. I entered the morning air, my Nemion Lion cloak shimmering in the morning sun. My eyes narrowed at the light, the snow that I had been hiding under coming off in clumps as I aimed. The cyclopes turned in surprise at me, to late. I let lose my arrow and it found its way into the eye of the giant, turning to golden dust I heard a whistling sound come from my right.

I spun on my heels, turning left as I did, I dodged, landing on my hands and sprung off them to land on my feet. I looked to see another cyclopes about to let fly another arrow. I flexed my right hand and pulled back the arrow and let mine fly a second before his. I dived to the side, the cyclopes arrow just barley missing me. I stood and dusted myself off. The snow clung to me as if my body warmth was what it sought.

I looked around the white forest, snow was thick in mountain pass that I was passing threw. A cold chill held a sharp edge, as if daggers seeking to still the warmth from my cheeks. My eyes scanned the area, nothing, but white reflective snow caught my eye. I took a deep breath and turned walking slowly from the swirling golden dust on the snowy floor. I traveled a ways, bow still in hand. I had heard the two cyclopes coming.

They had been young and untrained in the ways of fighting, I on the other hand had been fighting for a month now, and before that as well. I smiled, that seemed a life time ago, so weird how one could change after only a few months. I keep walking the cold air entering my lungs and fueled my wanting to be away from the spot of my ambush. I then stopped, I was tired. I hadn't slept well since leaving the protection of Half-Blood Hill. I slowed and stopped looking over at a tree that would serve as a small resting spot.

I let my bow fall from my right hand and it disappeared into a bright light. I walked over and sat below the tree. My eyes felt tired, all the running and me a hunter being the pray. Death, also know as Thanatos, had been sending monster after monster after me, as well as his shades. The monsters could be dispatched easily enough, but the shade servants where another thing. I laid my head back as weariness washed over my my minded turning to the last month at Camp-Halfblood, to my friends, and to what I had decided to do by myself.

My eyes fluttered as I awoke, my eyes feel upon the enchanted window. The snowy landscaped seemed barren to me, as if the moon lite forest had lost all its luster in the night. My eyes then looked slowly around the room. The huntresses stood around as if they where there to protect me from a unseen evil. Jill sat to my right in a small chair made of wood, she had a soft look on her face that I was sure she didn't let other see. I moved slowly to get up. My eyes falling on others that looked at me with worry in their eyes as if they where afraid I'd disappear if they looked away.

Clarisse was there she was holding the hand of Chris and was giving me the usual hard stare, but it seemed softer. Chris seemed to be in conflict with himself. He neither looked sad or worried. He appeared more confused as if he was unsure what to do. My eyes then fell to the Stoll brothers, who both had a small smile, but it was drawn taunt and looked fake on their faces. They where trying to look happy, but I had the feeling that they where just as worried as the rest around my bedside. Thalia, Angie, and Heather all where near by, like they where the head of my own security. Heather was at the door standing guard. Thalia was standing behind Jill, as if ready for any order I would give. And Angie was at the foot of my bed looking around as if surveying the area, ready for an attack.

I coughed as I sat up and found a cup pressed gently to my lips. My eyes feel to Jill who nodded and I drank hurriedly. The water was sweet as if the river its self had decided to mix in a small amount of sugar just to give it a taste. I downed it and smacked my lips, they felt dry and I wondered aloud, "How long have I been out?"

Jill took a deep breath, "You have been asleep for three days." My eyes widened, I had been out cold for three days. I had fainted in the pavilion, remembering the sight of Nico trying to grab me as I fell I looked around the room for him. Finding him in the corner, the shadows seemed to be cling to him, hiding him from my sight at first glance. But my eyes had picked out his form and he himself had walked from the shadows. He looked pale, well he was always pale, but he was white as a sheet. His hair was a mess as if he had been sleeping all day, but his eyes told the truth of this. He had not been sleeping, dark bags hung under his eyes.

Looking at him I remembered, the reason I had fainted, the reason I was now laying in this room. My father was dead, I let out a loud moan that made every one jump. I cupped my hands and was at the verge of tears, when my father voice whispered in my head.

"Don't cry, crying gets you no where, be strong and seek to over come that which draws you to tears." I took a deep shaky breath, then let it out. Taking my hands from my face I looked at my friends, my mind whirling with emotions of sadness and anger at myself. I hadn't even been able to get a hold of him to tell him I was fine. I didn't know in the slightest what my fathers last thoughts had been. Had he been angry or worried over me. Had he been sad that I hadn't even called him, not even to tell him I was fine, hadn't even sent a lousy letter. On the brink of tears the voice sound once more in my head, but this time I held a sharp tone, the one my father got when I didn't listen.

"Your not at fault, stop beating yourself up, I would not wish this." I nodded and closed my eyes. I then heard the voices around me. Clarisse was telling Chris how if she got the chance she'd strangle Thanatos. The Stoll brothers where offering to help, I felt a pull at my lips as a small smile slipped upon them. What had I done to earn such friends, I couldn't be my charming personality. I took in a deep breath the smell of pine, dirt, and wild flowers filled my nose and I let out a soft sigh. I opened my eyes and looked at my friends.

"I am sorry to have worried you all," Clarisse and the Stoll brothers stopped chatting with one another and stared at me, worry still on their faces. "I am sorry to ask this, but if you all don't mind I would like to be alone for a while." Every one nodded and started to shuffle out. Nico lingered at the side of my bed as if he wanted to say some thing, then before he stepped away he looked at me, a pain in his eyes that I had only seen once before now bore into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." An with that he walked towards the door and left. Jill stood and before leaving grabbed my hand and gave is a gentle squeeze. In that small gesture I understood every thing she wanted to say and I nodded at my friend. She nodded back and let my hand go, the touch had been hot to my skin and had sent a tingle up my arm, but I was in no mood to try to figure out that emotion. There was more pressing matters to think upon.

Thalia and the huntresses where the last to leave. They seemed to be ushering the others out as if my asking them to leave had been a order. Thalia had not moved from where she had been standing as if her feet had taken root and only a ax could get her to move or a word.

"Thalia, I want to be alone, that means every one, I know this is your cabin but I'd..." I didn't get to finish as she cut me off.

"This is your cabin as well, I only remained to tell you, that if there is any thing you need , you only need to ask and it shale be brought." I looked at her, she had changed, what had happened in the three days that I had been asleep.

"Thalia, I do not want special treatment form any one." She went to speak, but I cut her off this time, "It is not your job to look over me, you aren't under orders from my mother are you?" She fidgeted and I growled loudly, "Hear me daughter of Zeus, I want nor need to be coddled, I am not a child who needs a hand maiden, if you wish to be friends, then so be it, but so help me if I catch one of you treating me like a child I will leave here and you will not find me." Thalia nodded, her eyes where bright, but not rage more like relief at not having to do some thing that went against who she was.

"Alright I will leave you alone and tell all those to leave you as well, but Heather and Angie will be close just encase you do need some thing, as friends not servants of coarse." I nodded and saw both my friends looking at me with soft smiles. I smiled back, it was forced, but I hoped it was good enough to get them to leave me be for a while. It worked and they strolled out of the cabin. The heavy oak door closed behind them, I sighed and looked down at the sheets, the soft silver sheets hugged my lower half.

I closed my eyes once more and felt the tears flowing hot down my cheeks. I did not cry out nor did I sob, just tears, ran fast down my face, as if a flood had broke threw a dam in my eyes and where now spilling out. The voice of my father once more spoke, this time in a gentle and soothing voice.

"Get it all out, cry its alright." I did just that, but I would not let myself break down into sobs no matter what, I would stay strong, even while I cried my brain worked at what had happened. The dream, the one about my father and Thanatos. I had a feeling that this dream held some thing of importance to me. I thought about it, and the more I thought the less I cried. Soon the tears where no more and my thoughts where all focused at the task at hand.

Thanatos had taken my father, death had claimed him, but death was a Deamon. He had no allegiance with the gods, so that meant my fathers soul was not in the Underworld, or was it. I would have to ask Nico. I cursed myself for sending him away. I would have to ask him. My mind then snapped back to the problem at hand, death, was there a way to come back from it. I had heard stories about people failing to bring those they love back from the dead. A gifted musician Orpheus, had been the only person who had ever come close to taking a soul from the Underworld. But death had taken my father, the Underworld was Hades domain.

That meant that my father might not even be there. I felt hope stir inside me as I pulled the sheets from my legs and stood, the cold wooden floor meet my bare feet and I felt a chill shoot up my spin. I ignored the cold and walked towards the door, pulling on my boots I brushed the wrinkles out of my cloths. I wore a green shirt with the words Camp Half-Blood on it and dark blue shorts. The same cloths I had been wearing when I had collapsed three days ago.

I pushed the door open and was meet by Heather, Angie, and Ashley, the youngest hunter and some one I had claimed as a sister. She looked up at me with her grey eyes, those bright eyes shown with a playful light that made me wonder if she had received a new toy. Angie and Heather looked at me with the same worry as all my other friends.

"Your up, they wouldn't let me in to see you." Ashley glared at Angie and Heather, the same glare I noted that I believed that all girls are born with. I nodded.

"I'm up, I feel better so no need to worry." Her bright eyes beamed at me and she sprung forward wrapping my waist in a hug. I hugged the little girl back. I noticed how small she was, an how fragile she was. How could she be a huntresses, would I lose my adopted sister as well. How may more people would I lose. I closed my eyes and steadied my emotions, then stood slowly.

"Are you alright." Heather asked as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I nodded and turned to look at them, they wore the garb of the Artemis Hunters, white cloaks over white tunics and white paints with pure white wrapped sandals. I had always wondered at how they stayed clean, magic most likely. I pushed the thought out of my head. I had no time to let my ADHD distract me.

"Do you know where Nico is?" Heather nodded and pointed, I turned to see his cabin, then turned back an nodded. I turned to go when Angie coughed, bring me to a stop and I turned to face my friends and little sister.

"What do you need to see Nico for?" Angie looked at me, her green eyes held mine as if they sought to read my mind threw my eyes. I sighed and walked back to them. I then noticed that Angie and Heather both looked like they where holding themselves up by pure will.

"I have to ask him some thing," I then looked closer at my friends faces, the same dark back where under their eyes as Nico and Jill had under theirs, "Now the my turn to ask a question, when was the last time you two slept?" Heather and Angie looked at one another then back at me. No answer, but I had already guessed. I looked down at Ashley and pointed at my friends.

"Ashley get these two off to bed, if they give you any trouble then get Thalia and tell her it was an order." Ashley nodded and gave me a mocking salute.

"Sure thing chief." She then turned and gave my friends the best mom face she could. "You heard my brother off to bed with you or I get the Lieutenant." I smiled as I saw my friends glare at me but slink towards the cabin, they looked as if to protest, but Ashley using the threat to get Thalia was enough to get them to do as she said.

I then turned and walked away knowing that my friends where in the capable hands of my step sister. I Walked slowly, I noticed several eyes on me as I passed threw the cabin area. None came close though, I noticed the Apollo cabin, they all seemed to want to run out to me, but stayed where they where. I guessed Thalia had already talked to them. I made it half way across to my destination, when a familiar silver form bound to me. It stopped and sat down, its tail wagging as it huffed gently.

"Hey boy." I reached out and petted Twilight's head, the big wolfs tail hammered the ground and he stood as I stopped petting and walked with me. If any one had dared approach they wouldn't dare now. Twilight was his usual size, and looked as fierce as any monster you can think of. Though he is just a big softie at heart. We walked the rest of the way to the dark cabin. The Hades cabin was made of dark stone, with a bone made stairs leading up to the door. Two Greek open wall lamps hung on the wall with blue flames burning in them. The door was of a black wood and had a skull with red gemstones in the eyes sockets along with a white polished knocker. Probably made of bone.

I reached up and took hold of the knocker and slammed it down hard enough to wake Nico if he had finally decided to get some sleep. I stopped when I heard movement in the cabin, the sound of foot falls on the other side of the door then a click sound and the door creaked open. Nico stood there rubbing his eyes, his cloths where messed up and he looked like he had been sleeping, his messy black hair shot in all directions.

"Nico I need to ask you some thing." He nodded and opened the door more and stepped away from it and waved me in. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. My eyes looked threw the dark, my night vision had improved since I had found out I was a demi-god. I looked around the room, it was big but only held on bed. A big four post bed with skulls at the top of each post. As well as a small dirt pit in the middle of the floor surrounded by small stones. The floor was dark stone and the walls had posters of goth and punk bands on them. A desk was next to the bed and above the desk was a dark steal shelf that had several small figurines on it.

My eyes fell back to Nico who was looking at me with questioning eyes. I sighed and walked over and leaned against the wall. "I need to know if my dad is in the Underworld or if Thanatos has him." Nico nodded and rubbed his eyes again.

"Most likely, Thanatos has him, but there is a way to make sure." Nico stood and grabbed his sword, strapped it on and walked past me, in the corner was a black mini fridge. Nico opened it and riffled threw. Pulling out two sodas, he grabbed the chips of the fridge and headed for the door. I followed him as he opened the door and turned right.

"Where are we going?" He looked back as he rounded the corner of his cabin, his brown eyes holding a dark gleam to them.

"Where going to ask the dead." We walked to the back of the cabin where he put down the two sodas and the bag of chips. Reaching down he grabbed a heavy oak board and looked up at me.

"Help me move this." I nodded and reached down and lifted with him. The oak bored came away and relieved a hole in the shape of a grave deep enough to lay a small man into. I looked at Nico questioningly, his features where hidden in the evening light. That and the shadow of his cabin seemed to hid him as well as if the shadows where being suck to it and him. He popped open the soda and poured it in, I noticed that it was Orange soda and the chips he was tossing in where sour cream and onion. I watched in silence, Nico tossed all the chips in and tossed the bag to the ground. I felt the air chile and saw my breath as the air around me grew colder and colder.

"Come to me, the Ghost King commands you." I felt the wind whip and my hair and tug at my cloths, the cold air chilled me to my bones, I felt a unnatural feeling coming at me from all angles. I felt my breath catch as the first white wisp came into view a floating form of pure white. I then looked around and saw more coming. Nico pulled his Stygian Iron blade and pointed it.

"Hold, on the soul of Christopher Edon may drink form here!" I could have sworn all the ghost shivered in fear at Nico's words, it was a threat and a challenge, one in which no of the dead wished to try their hand at. Nico frowned as no ghost came forward, the then held up his sword , flipped it in his grasp and buried it into the ground before the pit and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Be gone the ghost king commands you!" His sword sunk deep into the soft earth and a green light went shooting up like a blast of fire from the pit. The green light seemed to banish the darkness, as it did I got a look at the nearest ghost. He wore ancient Greek armor and seemed to have a arrow in chest where his heart was. The light faded as did the ghost and I looked at Nico.

"So that's a no?'' Nico nodded and pulled his blade from the ground and cleaned the dirt from it with his shirt. He the sheathed it and we moved the wooden cover back over the pit. Nico then began to fall, I reached out but he caught himself on the side of the cabin his eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" He nodded and keep is eyes closed he looked even paler than a sheet of paper, I swore if he got any whiter I might be able to see threw him. He gulped loudly and opened his eyes, they looked tired and drained. I then felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't slept for days and here he was using up what little energy trying to help me cause he felt guilty.

"Nico, its not your fault," He nodded, but keep his mouth shut he rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I know, its just I feel bad, if I had caught it I would have been able o tell my dad or I don't know do some thing about it." He looked up at me again this time there was anger in his eyes.

"I would have gone to Thanatos myself and demanded the soul of your father back." Nico's voice was quiet but it held and edge of hate and rage, like death had stepped on a very fine glass surface and broken it.

"He defied the fates, he took a mans life when his fate was not to die for many more years, he took a soul that was rightfully my fathers and took the life of a friends father." He pushed himself off the wall the shadows seemed to enhance the darkness of his voice. His eyes glowed with and intense madness that seemed to have a deep intelligence to it.

"He will pay, by Hades I will help you take back your fathers soul one way or another." I nodded and Nico slumped I caught him this time and I heard the last words to his oath.

"I swear on the river Styx." A loud boom could be heard from every where, Nico was series. He was with me if I need him, the only problem was, this was personal and I wouldn't an one help. I looked at Nico and smiled at my friend, no my best friend, male any ways. I lugged Nico back into his cabin and left leaving a note. The not told him what I planned to do, in a brief explanation. I walked from my friends cabin and head towards my own, no one approached me as I crossed the yard and made it to my own cabin in a minute or two. I pulled the heavy door open and stepped in. Only Angie and Heather where there with Ashley, who happened to be sleeping with her head in Heathers lap.

I strolled past being quiet as I did and reached for my gear. Angie made a sound to get my attention and I turned to look at her. Her eyes held me in question and so did Heather. It was Heather who spoke first.

"Where do you think your going." I sighed I knew this was coming and I knew that they would see threw most lies that I cam up with, but I hoped this one would work, if not I would just out run them. I pulled out my favorite hunting pants, the ones that I had worn on my first quest. Along with a red shirt with a black out line of a sword on it that said stick it on the front. I then turned to my friends.

"I'm going out to the forest to clear my head, I have to make since of every thing." Angie nodded, but Heather looked at me suspiciously.

"Really, and you need your armor for that?" I forced a smile and shrugged.

"Maybe, never know what you'll meet out there." Heather seemed to like this answer and I turned, but Angie spoke up.

"What did you and Nico talk about?" I gritted my teeth, time to lie, some thing I didn't like to do. I let my jaw go slack and I turned around and nodded,

" Nothing much, I was trying to get him to realize it wasn't his fault." I stepped back, and slide the door open. Angie began to get up and I knew then she wasn't buying it. I turned and threw the door open all the way and ran. My feet making no sound as I rushed over the cut lawn. I sprinted the forest in view. All I had to do was make it into the woods and they wouldn't be able to catch me. I heard the sound of shouts go out around the camp as well as the sounds of feet behind me. Twilight bound next to me, I pushed my legs harder. I raced into the underbrush of the forest and jumped my body being swallowed by the great woods as if there was never a James Edon in history. I landed on the soft ground with no noise. I didn't glance back, the sounds of feet and snapping branches and twigs where all I need to know that I was still being chased.

I cleared the small stream when use for capture the flag, past the grove of the cloven elders and farther into the woods then I had even traveled. After a while the sound of my pursuers subsided and I knew I was alone. I changed into my cloths, leaving my short and shirt in the places I had thrown them. I slide my daggers into the sheath on my lower back. Fastened my cloak and gantlet and looked behind me, no feet nothing, that and Twilight had not growled a warning. I turned back around, I felt bad for leaving, but I had no choice this was some thing I had to do by myself, no one else could help me. I began to walk know knowing where I was going, but know what I planned to do when I got there, free my father and make Thanatos pay.

The sound of a growl woke me, my eyes flashed open and I noticed it had started to snow again. My clock was covered and I shivered a little under its warm protection, My eyes looked at Twilight, he was back and looking out into the snow storm. My eyes narrowed and I say some thing that made my heart sink. Thanatos came gliding into my vision with six shades. I stood and readied myself.

"Only one thing to do." And I got ready to face Death one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im Not Rick!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Standing I took deep breaths the snow filled air shooting down my lungs with each breath. White crystal like breaths left as I breathed out. Thanatos was close enough that I no longer had to squint into the fallen snow to see him. He wore his usual smile on his ghostly face, the see threw skin stretched over his pure white skull. His feet never touched the grown as he floated closer, his shades staying back there dark forms easy to see in the white fury of the snow storm.

"Hello little godling." My eyes narrowed and I gave a slight nod in greetings. His voice was rich and was like a calm summers day come to life in the form of words, warm and full of life. But I knew better Thanatos was the Deamon of death and wanted nothing more than my demise.

"Greetings Deamon of Death." The ghostly beings smile widened at my words. He stopped floating closer, just a few inches from where Twilight stood snarling his warning. I looked at my companion, the fierce wolf would do all it could to protect me, I felt a pang of guilt, Twilight would die for me if he thought it would save my life.

"Twilight, back." The wolf snarled, but stepped back, Thanatos did not follow, but stayed where he was floating. His hollow black eyes followed the wolf then settled back on me.

"Good to see you have learned some manners." I gritted my teeth.

"No, I just didn't want Twilight to have the honor of ripping your throat out, that is reserved only for me." I saw the Deamon's grin widened as if his smile could reach his eyes, it curled and was a sneer as much as a smile.

"Really young godling, you are more than welcome to try, but what does Death have to fear." Then a voice out of the white storm sounded, it was strong and oozed with power.

"Death, has to fear death." My eyes widened as the speaker walked into view, he was about my height, his black hair hung down but did not hide his brown eyes from sight. The new comer strolled in as if this was nothing more than a friendly reunion. His skin was pale and I felt that if his hair was white he would have been able to blend into the snow itself.

"You have to fear Death and Judgment Thanatos." The Deamon floated back from the new comer, snarling as he went. I looked at the new comer. I had thought he was the same size as me, but now that he was closer I saw he was taller, figures right. I also noticed that Twilight did not grow at the pale boy, instead he sat down and let his tail wag.

"You have no right here Anubis." I did a double take at the new comer.

"Anubis, the god of death, in Egypt?" Anubis looked at me and a smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

"Is it so hard to believe, young demi-god, isnt your mother a Greek Goddess." I nodded, he had me there, I then looked up at Thanatos, the deamon's face was twisted in fury and his eyes shown with a great hatred, I guess these two where not on the best of terms.

"Begone Deamoan, and do not return into my sight." The words held power and as Anubis spoke them they had sounded threw the world as if all could hear. Thanatos back slowly bowing slightly at the waist, his face still twisted in fury.

"As the dog of death commands." A beat of the Deamons upside down blackened wings, kicked up snow and swirled it in the air towards Anubis and me. I covered my eyed with my Stygian Iron gauntlet. As the swirling died down I pulled my arm away from my eyes and face and looked. Thanatos was gone, death had saved me again.

I looked over at Anubis who was still staring at where Thanatos had been. If the deamon hadn't had told me who this new comer was then I would have sworn that Nico had a long lost brother. The god's eyes flicked to me now and he nodded as if he heard my thoughts.

"Nico asked me to find you, I ow him much for things that he has done for me, so I was more than happy to help him." I looked at the Egyptian god of death and wondered what kind of favor could make him search for a mere mortal such as me.

"Thank you for your help." Anubis nodded, I looked around the snow was still going strong and I thought about the trip still left to travel. I sighed my breath coming out as a white crystal of air again. Anubis was petting Twilight and looking back at me.

"You seem to have far left to go, is there any way I can help?" I smiled and shook my head at the death god.

"No, this is some thing I have to do alone, or at least that's what I feel I must do." Anubis nodded and stopped petting the top of Twilight's head and turned to leave, but looked over his shoulder at me, "It may be true about having to do this alone, but that doesn't mean you can not take a helping hand, remember that young demi god." Then Anubis stepped out into the swirling snow and disappeared.

I took a deep breath and sat my brain running over what had happened, Nico had asked a god to search for me. Anubis, though a god some how felt different from the Greek Gods, it made me wonder if there where more gods that I didn't know about. Then there was Thanatos, I remembered the hatred in his face at the mere sight of Anubis, there was some thing there, some thing I don't think I wanted to know about.

I sighed and stood, thinking wasn't going to get me anywhere I had to move and fast before Thanatos came back looking for me. I stepped out into the snow storm that had started when the deamon has shown up and began to head east. I had told no one what I had learned on my first week out. As I traveled my mind flipped back to that week after I had left Camp Half-Blood.

Twilight howled as I ran my bow out, my body rushing threw the trees as I jumped over a fallen tree trunk. My right hand reaching out as I used it to push off and shot over the tree all the way, land with no noise I broke out into a run. My legs pumping as Twilight ran a ways ahead of me. Another howl and I turned and jumped. My body broke threw the trees and brush into the night air of a clearing.

A buck slide to a stop and tried to change directions, as it did I notched a arrow in mid air and fired, the arrow shot threw the bucks side going threw its heart and then shooting threw the other side and lodged itself into the ground. The Buck stumbled for a second, but regained its footing and began to run again. I landed on the ground with no sound, I was always surprised at the fact I made no noise when moving, I figured it was one of the things I inherited from my mother.

I stood slowly the winters air catching at my cloths and trying to chill me to the bone. The moons light made my skin shimmer white, not with the glow of the huntresses and their immortality, but with the song of the hunt, something that had grown more prominent since I had learned I was a half-blood. At first I could ignore it, but it came on stronger with each new full moon and a month after finding out I had no chose to answer the call.

The call had come to me that night as I had traveled, a soft whisper of things to come. Then as the moon began to rise it roared deep inside my head like a beast wishing to be unleashed and I had no choice but to do as it wanted. So I had hunted, coming upon a older buck of good build and power. I gave chase and now the chase was coming to its unfortunate end, the hunt crawled threw my blood wanting more, but I had my prize and beat it back.

I looked around the clearing the tall grass casting shadows upon the open ground, places that a predator could hide, stalking its prey. I walked to where the buck had last been and crouched my fingers reaching out and touching a dark spot on the snow. Warm I rubbed the blood between my finger and thumb as I stood I looked off into the direction the creature had run.

An I ran after it, my feet silent as I moved up the hill and threw the forest it had sprang back into after my arrow had pierced it. I slowed as I heard a growl, all manner of beast are know to me, I have had what you might call an upgrade. Ever since the quest ended any time I would see wild life I knew what it was, a track, a grow, or even a out line in the woods, like the one I saw now. Twilight came into view his teeth bared and his ears back. A deep warning growl came from his throat and I looked at the shimmering form of Thanatos.

The Deamon was alone, and didn't have his minions with him. I still felt a shutter of fear, but it was replaced with anger, anger that burned deep in my gut and rose to my face. I was sure that my face was bright red at the moment and I felt myself lose control of my anger.

"Give my father back!." I felt the bow in my hand raise and I notched a arrow aiming it, "Give him back, or I will show death how much life I have in me." The words came out hard and rang with a deep hatred that I had never known. Thanatos just smiled at me and turned from a dark form on the ground.

"You will try young godling, but as long as theirs death in the world, " he motioned at the shadowy form on the ground which I looked at threw the corner of my eyes, not daring to take my line of sight off Thanatos, I saw the majestic buck that I had been hunting, "I can never be shown any thing, and I can not die ether as you so wish I could."

He floated forward, but not close enough to worry me. My emotions still swirling as I growled loudly, "Though you can not be killed I am sure just like any thing in this world, you can be hurt." Thanatos nodded and folded his arms in a relaxed way that told me that I was not the one who could hurt him, not now at least.

"Yes that is true any being can be hurt in one form or another, but it does not lie in your power to do so." His eyes flicked and I saw a swirl of white in the dark eyes and shivered as a skull opened its mouth as if to scream then sunk back into the shadows.

"I did not come here to fight with you godling."

"Then why have you come, I'm sure you have better things to do then to come and talk to me." I said with a sneer.

"I have come to offer you a deal." I looked at him my eyes narrowing.

"A deal with death, for some reason I don't think its some thing that is in my best interest."I felt my arm shake with the tension of the bow string, I was getting tired of holding the arrow. I slowly unnoticed the arrow and held it at the ready if I need to fire.

"Its does not matter what is in you interest, but what is in mine, and my interest is seeing how long the child of the hunt can live while being hunted by the inevitable, death." The last word rang in my ears as if a loud whistle had gone of next to my head. I frowned at Thanatos.

"Isn't that what you had planned to do already, hunt me down, what kind of deal is that?" He laughed, the laugh was dark as if some one had hit the inside of a giant bell, it made me shiver to hear such a laugh.

"No. no, godling that wouldn't be as fun, no I want to see how long you can live while being hunted, in return I will tell you where you father is." My eyes widened at this and I stepped forward. I had planed on trying to find out where he had hidden my father, and was going to do what ever it took to save him even if I had to fight the deamon of death himself.

"You tried to kill me the first time we meet, what has changed so much that you come trying to deal with me, when you could just kill me?" The smiled on the pale skull grew and I shivered again as I saw another skull in his dark eyes give its silent scream and fall back into the darkness of his eyes.

"I was under orders then, now I wish to have some fun, I rarely have such a chance as this, not since I lost to Daedalus, who you little friend released into the Underworld." He stopped and looked away as if some thing had called to the deamon. His gaze snapped back to me after a second and I saw hundreds of skulls in the deamons eyes all screaming and fading.

"So do you accept or will I just have to kill you and add your soul to your father in my collection." I growled at this and my arrow to slide back into its notched position.

"An if I say yes, what guarantee do I have that you wont try to take any one else I care about to dangle over my head?" The same bell like laugh came from the deamon of death.

"I swear on the river Styx that any one that you care for will not be taken by me if their fate is to live." I nodded at this and smiled.

"An now I could just shot you and run, but I will not, tell me where my father is and I will play you little game, for a time at least then I will hunt you." As the last bit came out I growled inhumanly and my voice was more of a mix of every predator in the world, that had voice and was speaking threw me at that moment. Thanatos flinched back from me and I smiled at this reaction, even death feared the hunt, because where it went death had to follow and he wasn't the only being of death.

Thanatos smoothed his black business suit that he wore and nodded as if he knew this is what I would do, "Yes, you father, he is chained in my temple, in the Valley of the Dead." As the words left his ghostly mouth a sharp wind blew leaves in my line of sight, and as they past it Thanatos was gone as if he never stood before me. I rushed forward looking wildly around.

"That not fair, you told me nothing just words, only words!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, the voice of many predators leading my mouth and throat as I did. I roared the voice of a lion giving my own voice the shear voice to be heard threw the night. I then fell to my knees anger shaking my body. I had been tricked, I had agreed to this game. How long would I have before I was attacked. Then a burning sensation rolled over my body and a voice echoed in my head.

"You have till the dawn then the game begins." I felt sick as the burning left me and I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach as what little lunch I had eaten was now lost upon to the snow. I stood wiping my mouth and walking to the buck I had killed and recoiled back from it, nothing but a skeleton remained of it and dark ooze around it. I growled and turned my back to my lost dinner and warm coat an began to walk away.

Twilight walked next to me his ears up as the hunt would begin again, but this time I would be the prey. My mind then circled back to the word of death, "Chained in my temple, in the Valley of the Dead." I wondered what he meant, and I cursed myself for the first time, I knew I would need help, but I had run out on my friend, I had chose to do this on my own, so I had no choice but to do this alone.

My thoughts returned to me as I pushed my way threw the snow storm that had been so long ago and I still was not any closer to know where to go, for now I just ran, till I could hunt the hunter. I huffed a white cloud of crystallized breath as I walked the snow was high on my legs, I could feel the cold and the wet snow threw all my cloths, but I had no time to stop that's what Thanatos wanted me to do. Stop so he could find me, then kill me.

I pushed on losing track of the time and slowly the storm let up the night being replaced by the rising sun and I felt tired. My body ached and I felt as if I was caring around several gallons of water in just my cloths. With tired and aching limbs I continued on, my destination unclear and my way shadowed by death.

* * *

**Hello all and thank you for joining me on the exciting new chapter of the second book Death Hunt :3. Now the thank yous which sadly is only going out to one person Melikecake, which I also have to thank for dragging another person to read my first story. I thank you Cake and you friend as well for the read as well as all the others that have read the first story. Now for what you all must be thinking...Anubis but isn' he...yes you right I am doing a cross over her of Rick's two sereis, The Olypians and The Kane Chronicls, though I will only be hitting the surface with the cross over this book, but look for more later on -hint hint- **

**thx**

**-Ark D-gun-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stepped from the woods to find a small town, I shivered and felt my teeth chatter as I walked threw the snow. Twilight was with me, though he had now shrunk down to a more believable size. Approaching the town I noticed a sign that after much cursing and letters spinning in my sight, read, Ruin Colorado, Population 698. Such a small town I thought as I walked past the sign, the towns buildings looked old and rustic. Most made of wood, though there where a few modern looking houses that threw of the image of a old mining town.

I walks slowly into the town, I had walked a ways when I noticed the general store. It was a wood, cabin like, like most of the houses in the town. It had old style yellow writing, the kind you would see in those old western movies. Which did not help my dyslexia, I squinted at the letters and tried to read them, after a few moments the letters stopped spinning and shifting and read Ma's General Store, I smiled and pushed my way threw the heavy oak door. A young girl about my age stood in the room looking around as if she was searching for some thing or some one. I did not have time to stare at her long as I heard a cough off to my right.

I turned my head slowly, standing behind a old oak counter was a little old women, her hair was grey and her thick framed glasses held me in a magnified blue gaze. The short plump old women seemed to be looking me up and down then she down to my right.

"Dog's aren't allowed." I looked down to see Twilight looking up at me, I could have swore he rolled his eyes.

"He's not a dog, he's a wolf, bit of a difference there ma'am." I locked eyes with the round old women.

"It don't matter what he is, he came in on four legs he can go out the same way and you with him if you don't feel like listening to my rules, I swear kids these days." A small accent sounding in her voice, sounded southern.

Twilight huffed then turned, pushing the heavy door with the top of his head and leaving the store, I all the sudden felt very alone. I thought about going with Twilight, but I was hungry and cold, and this little store was filling both of those needs at the moment. Walking further into the store, I noticed the girl again, she was a head taller than me, which made me grumble about my own height. She had long brown hair that hung all the way down her back. She wore a old army jacket and had tight black blue jeans on with combat boots. I started to walk forward to turn down aisle when I stopped. She turned slowly her eyes catching mine and I gasped. Her eyes where the weirdest blue I had ever seen. They where fierce piercing blue eyes that seemed to almost be the color of frost.

She looked me up and down, then stepped towards me, I slide my hand back gripping one of my daggers and readied myself. She stopped inches in front of me and seemed to be trying to decided weather to talk to me or walk by. I noticed her tan skin and the almond shape of her eyes. Her shirt was blue under her army jacket with a cat holding a gun that read over the cat in black letters Tommy gun.

A snapping sound brought my eyes back to her face, which now wore a very crossed expression.

"My eyes are up here." She pointed to her face and I felt my own grow warm.

"Well if you don't want people looking at your shirt then don't wear ones with pictures or writings on it." I growled my hand gripping the dagger firmly.

"Oh, you where reading my shirt?" I nodded.

"Sorry, thought you where looking at ..well never mind, I forgive you." I arched my eyebrow and looked at her like she was mad.

"You forgive me?"

"Sure, no reason to be angry at you for some thing you didn't do, now can I."

"No, I would think not." I let go of my dagger, I sensed no killer intent or hostility from the girl. She stepped closer and held out her hand to me.

"Willow Thinami." I reach out and took her hand, then felt it almost be crushed by her amazing strength. I yelped and ripped my hand from her very strong grip.

"Sorry still getting use to my strength, are you alright?" Flexing my hand I rubbed it, it had felt like my hand had been put in a vice. I looked at the girls slight frame, where had all that strength come from?

"I'm fine." I growled as I stepped back eying her with caution. She wasn't a threat but there was some thing off about her. She pouted at me and crossed her arms.

"No reason to get snippy with me, I didn't mean to."

"Oh, so you didn't mean to almost crush my hand?" She glared at me, her intense blue eyes making me flinch, not from fear more from the fact that I could swear they could see right threw me and read me as if I was nothing more than a open book.

"Are all boys wimps, I swear just poke one and they would turn to dust." I growled loudly, I noticed she flinched this time, as a wolfs grow slipped from my mouth. Then another growl followed and this one was not mine. I whipped around pulling both daggers as I glared, anger already surging threw my limbs. The older women was standing in front of the door which was now bard. She was smiling a hug row of sharp teeth protruding from her bottom lip. Her head was now bald and her skin was worn and was dark as if she had been out in the sun to long. She stepped forward on misshapen legs, her arms where black and lumpy with claws at the end of each finger.

"Such darling little children, and what a nice smell the pretty girl has, come her and let Auntie Boo have a bite." A lions roar ripped from my throat as I charged. Slashing down the misshaped monster skipped away with more grace then her sluggish movements had first hinted at. She then sprang to the side then forward raking my Stygian Iron gauntlet with the long blackened claws. A hissing sound caught my ears as I looked down at the metal, three long slashes where burnt into the iron.

"Acid!" I leap back as the claws came with in a inch of my face. Sliding back my boots hissing on the floor as I slammed hard into shelf of food. The monster darted forward her claws out stretched to be thrust into my gut. I reached up and grabbed the top of the shelf, pulled and kicked off the floor to flip back onto the top shelf at the last moment. The claws sunk deep into the metal racks up to the monsters arm. I stood and leaped to the next shelf. I turned in time to see the monster growl and turn taking the whole shelf with its arm and twisted its body with enough force to launch said shelf at me. My eyes widened as I tucked my body and dropped from the shelf I stood on. Landing hard on the wooden floor I growled and rolled to my feet as a loud crash sounded of to my right. The monster walked slowly around the shelf front and glared at me.

"Be a good little kiddy and do as Aunty says." A large scrapping sound caught my attion and my eyes widened as the shelf that the monsters old women had thrown at me, came down on her like a hammer. A sicking crunch was heard as the shelf smashed the little monster straight into the wooden floor. The crack of wood followed as the shelf fell threw the floor taking its pancaked monster with it. I looked to my right where Willow stood dusting her hands.

"I've never been a good kid." I stood there my mouth open as I looked at her. She put her hands on her hips.

"Your welcome." My eyebrows knitted together.

"For what?"

"Saving your life." She pointed at the hole with the metal shelf sticking out of it.

"I had it under control, I could have handled it." She rolled her eyes.

"Right, shelf hopping and running away is a great plan." I growled.

"No I was going to shot her till she threw the shelf at me."

"With what, you good looks?" I would have taken the complement if she wasn't making me angry.

"No with this!" I held up my left and closed my fist in a bright golden light my bow appeared.

"Oh." She said and stepped back her eyes wide.

"Your like me then?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I was fighting the old women with long claws because she didn't give me a discount." My voice thick with sarcasm. Which got me a glare.

" Fine next time Ill let you get killed." She huffed and turned to walk away.

"Next time?" She stopped and turned looking back at me.

"Yes next time, my satyr was killed and I don't know how to get to Camp Half-Blood." I groaned.

"Where are you from?"

"California." I reached up and rubbed my eyes.

"Camp Half-Blood is located in the state of New York, we are in Colorado and I have no need to go back that way." She frowned at me.

"Your not going to help me?" I sighed.

"Yes, but I cant take you there, but I can call to get you another satyr to lead you to the camp." I looked around for a way to make a rainbow then saw a piece of paper on the counter. I ran over and picked it up. The paper was white, good I thought as I folded in half and cut a triangle with my dagger. Unfolding it I hopped over he counter laying the paper on it as I did. I rummaged around looking for a flashlight.

"What are you doing?" Willow was looking looking over the counter at me, as I came up with the black metal flash light, I clicked it on and shinned it in her face.

"Making a rainbow." She shielded her eyes from the light.

"What?" I sighed.

"Just watch." I hopped back over the counter and taped the white paper with the triangle cut in it to the flashlight. Setting it down I ran to the back of the store and grabbed a bottle of water and ran back ripping the log paper from the water. Setting down the bottle of water I flipped on the light turned it towards the back of the store. Hopping back over the counter I turned the lights in the back off. With a click the rainbow shimmered in the dark.

"Wow!" Willow gasped, "That's cool, where did you learn to do that." I smiled wide.

"Internet." Reaching into my back pocket I pulled the golden wallet out and opened it up, unzipping the side with the drachmas in it. Pulling one out I zipped the pouch back up and put my wallet back. Looking over at Willow I smiled.

"Watch this." Saying the prayer to Iris, I tossed the coin into the rainbow.

"Chiron, Camp Half-blood." The rainbow flickered like a T.V and a image filled the rainbow. A centaur wearing a tweed jacket with a group around him holding bows as he gave instructions on how to fire a arrow correctly flicked into view. I smiled then it slipped as I remembered I had run away a month ago what had I been thinking. I took a step to run my hand threw the rainbow, then stopped. If I didn't do this then Willow would be stuck here. An I couldn't take her with me. I sighed and coughed loudly. Chiron looked up and his eyes widened.

"James?" I nodded and all the campers that Chiron had been talking to turned to look at me, it was the Apollo cabin. They all smiled and waved. I gave a small wave back. Will was there with them and he laughed when he saw me and slugged one of his brothers in the arm.

"Told you he was alive, pay up." His brother who I knew, Sam, grumbled and handed a few golden coins to my friend.

"Good to see you guys think so highly off me." Will smiled and gave me a wink.

"Don't say that cuz, Sam's never seen you in action before, the rest of us have." That was true Sam had just gotten to the camp when I was getting ready for my quest. I shook my head. Chiron coughed bring are chat to an end. I looked at the centaur and saw his eyes where narrowed and his arms crossed.

"You are in very big trouble Mr. Edon." I sighed and nodded.

"Chiron as much trouble as I might be in, that will have to wait." Chiron nodded and waited for me to continue. I held out my hand to Willow.

"This is Willow she is a half-blood like us and was on her way there when her satyr was killed." I looked to her for confirmation, she nodded and I continued.

"She needs some one to take her there." Chiron's eyes narrowed even more.

"An why can't you?"

"Because I have to find the layer of Thanatos, in the Valley of the Dead." Chiron went to say some thing but Willow interrupted him.

"The Valley of the Dead, do you mean Death Valley, in Nevada?" My head turned quickly and my eyes locked with hers.

"Nevada?" She nodded.

"Chiron do you know any thing about this?" I looked at him and saw him pondering the question, that or wondering if he should tell me or not. He finally sighed.

"James if I tell you will you come back here and wait to be given permission to go back out?" My eyes narrowed and I growled.

"No, I will not wait for Thanatos to take some one else I care for, nor will I hide like a frightened rabbit for my death." I stepped towards the rainbow and held up my hand as if to swipe it.

"Tell me what I want or I end this call." I saw Chiron rub his eyes with his thumb and fore finger. Then take a big breath.

"Your mothers going to kill me, but I see no choice." I cocked my head to the side.

"Why would my mother kill you?" He gave a forced chuckle.

"Oh, just the fact she has all the Huntress out looking for you, and told me if you contact any of us that we where to convince you to come back." I was taken aback, my mother was worried about me, I hadn't thought about that.

"Is she alright?" I asked with a shaky voice. Chiron nodded.

"Yes, shes a bit upset thought, she thinks its her fault."

"Did she say that?" He shook his head.

"No, but one as old as I can tell, that an she hasn't go out for the hunt since you disappeared." I felt a lump of guilt coil inside my stomach. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Its for the best, just tell her that I am well." Chiron nodded.

"Now about Death Valley?" Chiron sighed as he nodded again I saw the look of defeat on his face.

"Thanatos's lair is at the Death Valley National Park, threw Hell's Gate." I nodded.

"Sounds lovely, when do we leave." I looked over at Willow.

"We?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, we if you think I am going to going to let you go and have a fun time by yourself you crazy." My eyes widened in shock.

"Fun..A fun time, is that what I am having!" I yelled my voice coming out as a snarl. Then a new voice boomed from the Iris message.

"James Edon that is no way to talk to a girl!" I looked back to lock eyes with a glaring Jill. I gulped loudly. Her fierce brown eyes where red ringed with anger and her red hair was up in a pony giving it the impression of being on fire. She wore a red camp half-blood shirt.

"Hi Jill." She growled at me, not the same as one of my growls but just as fierce.

"Don't hi me, what in the Hades where you thinking?" I felt like shrinking back from her gaze, she was beyond angry.

"I have to do this Jill." She shook her head.

"You just left me here, I would have helped you, but you didn't even ask me." I shook my head.

"I couldn't ask you Jill, Thanatous is only after me, and I didn't want him to hurt any more people I cared about." I saw her fist clench at her side.

"That isn't your decision to make, I am a daughter of Ares, I go and fighter where I want."

"She has a point." I turned my head and glared at Willow. Turning back to Jill I sighed.

"Sorry Jill, but it was my decision an I decided to go alone, that is my decision to make." Jill gritted her teeth and cursed in ancient Greek.

"You boys are all the same, can't ask a girl for help, James Edon, I'm not talking to you." She turned and stormed out of view before I could say another word. I sighed heavily.

"Chiron, can you get Grover to send a satyr to help Willow." Chrion began to nodded when I heard Willow growl next to me.

"Like Hades you will, I am going with you and you cant stop me." I turned and glared at her again, what was up with girls and there don't listen thing. I was just trying to protect them, my friends all of them. It didn't matter if you where a boy or a girl, though I was starting to think girls where a bit harder to get to do things that was healthy for them.

"Your going back, even if I have to tie you up and leave you here." She smiled and popped her knuckles.

"Try me." I groaned and turned back to Chiron.

"Never mind, Ill bring her back after I am done." Chiron nodded.

"No Mr. Edon we still have to talk about what is to be done about you leaving with out permission." I smiled and swiped my hand threw the Iris message before another word could be said.

"Sorry Chiron, technical difficulties, talk later." I then turned to my new traveling partner who was smiling wide.

"Hope you like snow cause we have a lot to trek threw."

* * *

**Hello all, how is every one good good...now the thank yous, Melikecake you are a girl after my own heart, thank you for the Review as always. Jcont thank you for sticking with me threw the first one, and then theirs Naomi Lien, thank you as well. Now I know that my updates are coming abit slower but as I hope you have noticed, my chapters are longer and better written or at least I hope they are :P Thx for the read**

**Ark D-gun  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Willow and I grabbed food and stuffed bags that we swiped off a shelf. I would have just hunted for food, but with Thanatous after me it had proven to hard to hunt for food. Willow was quick to grab sweets, I put most of those back and grabbed things, like beef jerky and canned soup.

I had unbarred the door and whistled a few minutes before we had started to gather food. Willow yet out a yelp and I turned to see Twilight coming in.

"Nothing to worry about, hes mine." Willow's eyes widened.

"Yours?" I nodded

"Hes huge." I looked over at Twilight and smiled, he was only about half his usual size, but I didn't tell her that. I'd let Willow find that one out later.

"Come on we don't have a lot of time." I zipped up my bag, Willow followed suit and zipped up hers and followed me. Before leaving I grabbed the flashlight with the paper still on it just in case I had to IM some one again. Twilight growled as I pushed my way threw the door. I stopped, forming a half circle and blocking are way was a group of things that looked very close to Aunty Boo. Sept most where male.

"You killed Ma." One of them hissed, he wore a shirt that said Humans mmm mmm Good. I growled deeply, the sound of a savage wolf ripping from my mouth as I spoke.

"Yeah I did, want to join her!" A few shrank back from me. Ever since I had left camp I had been hunted, monsters no longer made me afraid, I had fought so many different types that I no longer cared. They all went down the same way.

"Hey, I killed her, you just laid there." Willow growled at me. I wanted to tell her to shut up, I wasn't going to tell them that, I thought that maybe they would just chase me if I made them angry with me that way Willow could get away. The monsters growled. The one wearing the shirt stepped forward and flexed his claws.

"You both will die for the death of mother!" It lunged forward, I pushed Willow out of the way and sided stepped the beast.

"Twilight, protect Willow and get her out of her!" I heard a growl of a response.

"That's a order you darn block head!" Another growl but, it was a growl of defeat. See kind of like how Percy could talk to horses and fish I could kind of do the same thing with all animals of the hunt. Which was mostly every animal on land. Though I couldn't talk to them like Percy, they did not come to me in the form of words, it was more like I just got what there growls meant. I then heard Willow shouting out.

"Let me go you dumb dog, I can help." I turned to see Willow being pulled away by Twilight. The wolf was stronger than her, I laughed, yeah he had to be to play with Mrs. O' Leary and win every time. I then dodge as a claw came hissing towards me face.

I hoped away, two had started to follow Twilight, the big wolf had turned to its full size and now was running with the girl still being pulled by her sleeve. That left the rest of the group. A quick head count.

"10 to one, seems a bit unfair to you guys." I was not being cocky as I said that, it was the truth. After fighting and running from the Shades of Thanatous, normal monsters where easier to deal with, maybe that was why I was no longer afraid. After all when faces with ones death every day, your fears seem to sway and fade. They all hissed at me and several lunged at me. I dodge and twisted, coming down to my knees and spinning on them , sliding as I did under the first three. Then rolling forward to land on my hand and hand springing over three others. Landing on my feet I twisted and jumped, twisting my body I landed once more on my feet away from the group. I growled pulled my daggers out.

"What are you ugly little things?" The one with the shirt snarled.

"We are the ABIKU." He said it with pride as he curled his fist into a ball and smacked his chest at the words. I rolled my eyes. I stepped back slowly as they all approached. Though I was not afraid and felt I could kill them all, didn't mean it would be easy, and if there claws was like there mothers then I would be in a bit more trouble.

"Well though I'd love to stand here and talk all day, I have better things to do with my day." I flexed the fingers on my left hand, the golden bow shimmered into existence, in my right a arrow shimmered with a silver light. The arrow was not like the normal ones I fired. This one had a silver shaft like all my others, but where the arrow head was suppose to be there was a thin crystal container that held a swirling gray gas in it. I noticed the arrow and fired at the ground in front of the group. Gray gas exploded into the air covering the area with a smoke screen. I turned and ran.

Moving quickly a few of the group had managed to get out of the smoke and follow me, and Hades if the little guys didn't move fast. You would think with such short legs they wouldn't be able to keep up. I pushed the thoughts out of my head. Had plenty of time for that later, at the moment have to lose the uglys then find Willow and Twilight. Dodging threw trees and leaping over some brush I glanced back quickly, I had lost all but two of the monsters.

Inside my head my fathers voice screamed, "Duck!" I dove instantly as two arrows whizzed over my head. As I rolled my eyes caught the two disfigured monsters grab at a silver shaft protruding from each of their chest. Rolling to my feet I came up in a defensive stance my dagger already out and shimmering in the fading light. I heard a hmmp as a girl with blond short spiked hair with black on the tips came walking out of a shadow. The green eyes sparkled with their usual mischief.

"Angie?" I gasped out as she put her hands on her hips and glared at me. I sighed as I got ready to hear a earful.

"What where you thinking?"

"Yeah nice to see you Angie, oh and you to James, how have you been, the monster chasing you wasn't about to chew you head off or any thing, nah I can take care both of them easily was running for my health." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, we both know you can handle yourself, now stop acting like a baby and tell me why you ran off?" I groaned inward and started to walk past her. She grabbed my arm and I stopped looking back at her.

"You know why I left Angie, you and Heather know me better than most, I think you have already figured out why I left." She nodded.

"Then Thanatous does have you father." I nodded.

"Then why did you keep it to yourself, you know every one would have wanted to help." I shook my head.

"This is some thing I felt I had to do myself." She growled at me.

"Like Hades you do, you mother would have helped you and any member of the hunt would have to."

"Any member of the hunt?" I smiled as I said it. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay not willingly, but they would have had no choice if Lady Artemis told us to." I shook my head.

"And what makes you think I would want that, I don't need the help of people who hate men." Angie's brows knit together.

"You've changed James." I shook my head.

"Having you father stolen can do that to you." She didn't nod or any thing, she just stood there in her white tunic and pants, her fur cloak being tugged at by the gentle breeze. She frowned.

"No that's not the only thing, but I cant tell what it is.' My eyebrow arched and I shrugged.

"I don't have time to chat, Twilight and Willow are roaming around and I need to find them before some thing else does." As if on cue a long deep howl sounded from the north of where I was. I smiled, it was a good strong howl meaning all was well.

I went to step away but felt the light presser of Angie's hand on my arm. I looked back at her and then down at her hand, she pulled it away quickly, and I swore I saw her blush, but I wondered if that was just the cold air bring the blood to the surface.

"Fine, will look for them together then, your to come with me to see your mother." I stopped in my tracks and whirled around.

"Is she hear?" Angie nodded with a smile.

"Jill IM'ed Thalia as soon as she got done yelling at you." I sighed and turned thinking about running as fast as I could to get away.

"James you don't think you can really out run Lady Artemis do you?" I pushed the idea of running as fast as I could away out of my mind.

"No, I guess I have no choice, but to talk with my mother." I walked threw the snow, the evening breeze whipping at my face. Slowly I made my way towards the direction of the howl, letting out my own to tell Twilight where I was. As it got darker, the cold increased. Angie was quiet now as we looked for my wolf and new traveling companion. Then again maybe I could get my mom to take her. I shook that idea from my head. Your mother is not your own personal delivery services. An hour after running into Angie, I found Twilight. He was walking towards us, with a very angry look, well as angry as a Sacred Wolf could get. I smiled at him.

"So how did the baby sitting go?" He growled deeply and threatening at me. I laughed and patted him on his head.

"Sorry boy, no other way." He huffed and walked past me, I looked up at Willow, she was glaring daggers at me.

"Baby sitting!" She stormed forward, I got ready to dodge if she decided to hit me. Instead she stopped a few inches away.

"James Edon if you ever do that again, I will knock you to the moon." As if to emphasize what she meant she made a fist slowly all her fingers popping as she did.

"Well that might not work to well, seeing as his mom is the Goddess of the moon." Willow looked over at Angie her eyebrows arched.

"Goddess of the moon?" Angie rolled her eyes as did Twilight. I laughed under my breath at the sight.

"Yes, Lady Artemis, Goddess of the moon." Willow nodded slowly.

"Okay, umm, my Greek Myths are a little rusty, but isn't Artemis a virgin goddess and swore to stay that way?" I sighed.

"Yes, but my birth," emphasizing the word birth, "was not natural." Willow shook her head slowly still looking confused. I shook my head.

"I'll explain it later." I then turned to Angie.

"How far from mothers camp?" Angie pointed towards the east, I looked and groaned inwards again.

"20 minutes that way." I was going backwards, my destination lied in the west, I sighed, might as well go. I if I don't mother would just come looking for me, and though I was of the hunt, my mother was the hunt, meaning I could only avoid her for so long.

"Okay, lead on." She nodded and turned walking in the direction she had indicated with her finger a moment ago. I followed my mind thinking about the days past and the events of this day. When the crunch of snow brought me sharply out of my thoughts. I reached for my knife, but stopped as it was Willow walking next to me. She was not quiet when she walked. Almost as bad as Jill, I smiled at the thought and Willow saw me.

"Whats so funny?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, you just remind me a bit of a friend."

"That girl in the Iris message?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Jill."

"I didn't like her that much, she was mean." I laughed.

"She a daughter of Ares, she not exactly the nicest person, but she is one of my best friends." I heard a cough from Angie.

"Along with Angie, Heather, and Nico." Angie and Willow laughed at this.

"Oh, that's funny the Son of the Goddess of Child birth and the Son of Hades best friends." Willow looked at both of us, confused at what had been said.

"Child birth, life, Hades, lord of Death." Angie explained and Willow nodded slowly and smiled a bit.

"I don't get it?" I laughed and I think Twilight let out a wolf like chuckle. Willow scowled at me and Angie just shook her head and we walked in silence again.

Slowly the night air was filled with the sounds of the wild, the soft light of the moon light the forest, though with Willow crunching away at the snow next to me, you'd thing I wouldn't be able to hear a thing. But I heard the wisp of wind in the shadows as the three nearby huntresses followed us, I guessed they where scout that had been out looking for me.

Slowly I saw the light of camp fires, not much scares the Huntress when my mom is there, that and the fire was need for warmth. Immortal they may be, don't mean you can't freeze till you wish you where dead. As we entered the camp sight I saw many familure faces, one such face ran from the group and sprang at me.

"Brother!" I caught Ashley in mid air and gave her a big hug, which she returned happily.

"How are you sis."

"I'm good." I sat her down and smiled. Her long blond hair was braided and she had a small white tunic on with matching white britches. Her books where also white and I thought that if I wore such a thing I'd end up with stains all over it. She then frowned and her gray eyes looked at me as only a siblings could, though not related by blood, we had adopted each other.

"Why did you run off?" I nodded sadly.

"Cause I had to do some thing, am still doing that said some thing." She nodded.

"But, you didn't tell any one and every one was worried." She looked very said, I was worried that she might cry so I smiled wide.

"So sis, don't worry I won' ever do that again if I can help it." She cheer up a little but keep frowing.

"If you can help it?" I nodded.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you know I promise." An I felt that I would probably tell my sister any thing, as long as she didn't tell any one else. Though being a daughter of Athena she was probably very good at keeping secrets. Ashley grabbed my hand and turned pulling me.

"Come on, Lady Artemis wants to see you and Aunty Thalia does as well." I smiled wide, despite my fear, at the Aunty Thalia bit. Thalia was a daughter of Zeus, guess who else was, that made Thalia are aunt, which about killed me every time I heard it.

"Okay Ashley, lets go see mom and Aunty Thalia." I followed as she pulled me along. Angie and Willow on either side of me. Twilight bring up the rear and looking around like he would love to terrorize the girls, an I probably would let him.

As we walled I groaned each time we went to cross and hunters path and they bowed to me. I heard Willow saying some thing about royalty, and heard Twilight huff in annoyance. A big silver tent shimmered in the middle of the camp, surrounded by several smaller tents. The bigger one, shimmered like the cabin back at Half Blood hill. I felt a deep longing hit me as I remembered my cabin. I had loved to stair out the magic window in my room and watch the snow fall. It felt like so long ago.

Angie pushed the tent flaps open and stepped in. She stood to attention and bowed slightly at the hip, pushing Willow in to a awkward bow, Ashley dipped doing a little curtsy. I just nodded at the three across the room. A girl with black hair short hair that was spiked every where with a silver circlet on her head glared at me. As well as a girl with long dark hair and glasses who looked like she wanted to run over and hug me.

"Thalia, Heather." They nodded in response. I then turned my eyes to my mother she was not glaring nor was she smiling. Her face was like stone, but her eyes said other wise, she was worried, and thought I should have been angry at myself for worrying my mother, I was happy cause it meant that she cared for me. I stepped forward and looked into her silver eyes and bowed slowly.

"Mother."

* * *

**Ohhhh..I updated quickly this time whahah the world must be ending :P... now -coughs- to the thank yous, Yuul welcome back and no worries I am glad you are finding my writing improved before long I will be doing the rewrite of the first book :3, Lord Zill I know there isn't a lot of Percy in either story, yet :3, that's cause I'm working on a Story that will go along with this one that has Percy in it, as well as Willow's own story, both taking place during the first book :3, but don't worry Percy and Annabeth will appear in this one trust me :3, Jcont I updated soon -WOOT- hahah keep reading and reviewing and Ill update faster, Melikecake, good guess Willow is indeed the daughter of good old Herk, and Nevada not just yet :3... Thank you too all the people that read, but please reveiw I beg you I need the feed back so I know I am impressing you or just flooping around like a dieing fish :3 so READ AND REVEIW PEOPLE...Thx**

**-Ark D-gun-  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mom stood, her white hunters gown shimmered, standing taller than both my friends. She was not in her usual child like form, instead she looked like she was around the age of 18 or 19 years of age. He long Auburn hair hung in a braid down her back. Her silver eyes flashed in the little light of the tent, as she looked at me then to my friends.

"I wish to speak to my son alone, Thalia if you would take care of young Willow." Thalia nodded and walked over and started to lead Willow out of the room.

"Don't do any thing to him, or you won't like me." I turned my head to see Willow glaring at my mother. My eyes wide, I turned slowly to look at my mother who wore no expression.

"Fear not daughter of strength, I will not hurt my own son, unlike some parents, I only have one." I heard Willow shuffle uneasily behind me and I turned to look at her. She was looking at the ground as if there was some thing of great interest on it.

"Thalia, please take care of young Willow and show her not all the gods are heartless." Thalia nodded and took Willow gently by the arm and lead her from the tent. I wondered to myself what that had all been about. I would have to ask later.

I looked up, a small squeeze reminded me that Ashley still held my hand, she smiled up and me then looked to my mother. I noticed Artemis smile and nodded at Ashley.

"See you later." She let go of my hand and ran from the tent to catch up with Thalia, Angie and Heather left following slowly behind her, looking at me with soft smiles.

As they left the flap to the tent closed behind me and felt all my emotions crash down upon me. Fear and nervousness swirled in my gut and I felt my breath become forced. I gulped loudly. I had never been in the same room, alone with my mother. I did not know how to start this, unfortunately my mother did.

"James Micheal Edon." I was shocked to hear my full name.

"How dare you leave camp with out permission." I gulped, so mom was going to be a mother first, I was a bit taken back by this fact. As I stood there, I had been chewed out by my father before, but my moms words seemed to some how effect me more than my dads. At the thought of this my mind flashed to my father, I didn't have time for this, as much as I was sure I deserved a chewing. I had a time limit. I held up my hand to quiet my mother. She closed her mouth but glared instead.

"Sorry mom, I know that I should not have left with out telling some one, but at the time it was my decision to make." She opened her mouth to dispute this when I waved my hand again.

"I don't have time mom, I made a bet with Thanatous, and the time for that bet to end is coming soon and I do not have time to stand around and be told what I did wrong, that can come later after I have saved my fathers soul." My mother frowned.

"Thanatous, will not let you win, he will use all his power when you walk into his layer and kill you." I swear I saw a moment of pain flash over my mothers face, but it could have just been the light playing tricks.

"He will try, I am not going in there to die, I will save my father." She shook her head.

"You will die in the process if you do, you father would not want you to do that." I growled the hint of a wolfs growl slipping from my lips.

"An how would you know what my father would want?" The question came out harsh with malice laced in every word. My mother flinched back, but then she growled herself, the growl of a bob cat mixed in.

"Because it is the same for me, if it was me in his position I would not wish for you to save me if it meant you death." I was shocked by this, this women who I only called mother out of courtesy was...would not...I was confused and I am sure it showed on my face because my mothers face softened and she stepped towards me, stopping after a step. She looked unsure about what to do.

"I have to mother." My shock and confusion slipping from my face as it was replaces with fierce determination. My mother smiled softly and nodded.

"I guess you do, after all I would not let such a thing stop me either, but I will not let you go to your death." She walked forward and touched my shoulder. I looked up at her, her eyes softened.

"Repeat after me." I shook my head and waited.

"I pledge my self to the silver moon."

"I pledge my Quiver and Bow."

"To the hunt with in my soul."

I gasped and gripped my chest as the last words left my lips. Fire shot threw my body, felling like white hot fire. Falling to one knee my mother knelled with me.

"The pain will pass." Her face was filled with worry and blink out tears I nodded as the pain did subside slowly. I cough and a silver dust sparkled in the air where the air had left my lips. I looked at my mother questioningly.

"What was that?" She smiled and helped me up slowly as my legs felt like jello. I stood wobbling, and steady myself. Locking my legs I slowly straighten myself and looked once more at my mother.

"That was the oath of the Hunt." I cocked my head to the side.

"Is that like you Huntress Oath?" She shook her head and smiled.

"No this is a Oath given by a male, not a female. An it is only given by those who I deem worthy of the hunt." Nodded slowly still confused I felt my eyebrows knit together.

"What does this oath do?" Mom smiled wide.

"It makes you immortal and means you may only fall in battle or during the hunt. Thanatous can not use his powers on you, he will have to battle you for you soul." My eyes narrowed.

"I'm immortal?" His mother nodded slowly hearing the edge in his voice.

"Yes you are." I growled softly.

"I do not want to be Immortal!" I screamed and stepped forward, his mother did not flinch back. Her face set and her shoulders squared.

"If you think that I would let you die one way or another you are wrong my son, you are the only child I will ever have." Shaking my head and stomped my foot hard.

"In such a thing, shouldn't you respect my wishes, I just want a normal life, and now I am Immortal." I growled the sound of a wolf leaving my throat and vibrating out of my lips in a snarl.

"I have to watch all those I love die, over and over again, I will never age, what happens if I wish to marry one day, or kids?" I of coarse had no such thoughts at the present time, but every human had such wish at some point. It was human nature, then again was I even human any more, I thought darkly. My mother frowned at the marry and kids part.

"You may do as you wish there my son, I will not stop you if that is what your worried about, and you will still age for a few more years."

"How long is a few more years?" I crossed my arms and glared at my mother the Goddess of the Hunt.

"Till you 18 years of age." James sighed, so I have 5 more years to get as tall as possible. He smiled to himself at this thought. Then he frowned, in 50 years those he called friend would be old and some would even be dead. He shook his head. He would still have three friends, Ashley, Heather, and Angie.

The thought of his father popped back into his mind.

"Thank you mother, but I must go." I turned but a gentile hand on my shoulder stopped me. Turning I looked at my mother.

"I'm sorry if I forced this onto you, it was the only thing that I could give you to keep you safe." I nodded and smiled at her.

"No, I thank you mother, I just wanted a normal life, but now that I don't have it I am glad that I have you for a mother." I turned to leave but felt the hand turn me. I turned with it and saw my mother eyes staring into my own. They had the hint a tears at the corner, but none spilled out as she pulled me towards her and hugged me. I was shocked at first then I smiled as the warmth of the huge banished all my fears. I hugged her back.

I was the one to break away from the huge turning so my mother could not see the tears in my eyes. I keep my voice void of all emotion.

"Thank you mother, now I must go."

"Farewell my son, good hunting." I nodded with my head turned and stepped out into the night.

The chilled air of the winter night feel back at the warm presence I felt. I looked down, my pale skin glowed gently in the moon light. I sighed inward, great now I am a human lamp light I thought with mild amusement. I then felt many eyes on me and I looked up. Every one of the huntresses stood there looking at me. I nodded to them and they bowed speaking in unison

as they did.

"Lord Hunter." My eyebrows rose in surprise and I heard a cough off to my left. I turned to find Thalia. I pointed out to the crowd of gather Huntresses.

"What is this all about?" She smiled and nodded.

"Well that" Ashley came running from the group hugging my waist with a wide smile on her face interrupting what Thalia was about to say.

"You now part of the hunt, and second only to Lady Artemis." My eyes widened and I looked back at the tent. I could swear I could see my mother face threw the tent smiling at me. I sighed and shook my head slowly, I knew what that meant didn't take a idiot to get it.

"Thalia." She stepped forward and bowed slightly, I smiled and shook my head.

"My Lord?" I growled at this.

"Listen well all of you." I noticed that all the girls snapped to attention in a way that only a hunter could. Alert and ready for any thing that might happen.

"You will call me James and you will treat me as you would any one of you own, I want nor need any special treatment." They nodded and I saw many of them give sighs of relief. I patted Ashley on the head and looked to Thalia.

"That means you as well Thalia, I hate to have my fellow hunters call me Lord all the time." Thalia smiled.

"Good cause if I had to call you that every time I saw you I feel I'd have to wash my mouth out with mouth wash, wolf boy." I laughed and shook my head.

"What ever you say needle brains." She grinned.

"Oh, that is a good one, who made that one up." I laughed.

"I did." Then I frowned and looked around.

"Where is Twilight and Willow?" Thalia nodded and started to walk away.

"There waiting for you." I nodded and waved to the huntresses, some waved back with smiles. The other just nodded. Well at least a few more liked me, not that it really mattered to me. Ashley walked with us and I was lead to a clearing. My wolf bound up to me, stopped and then bowed, of coarse he was mocking me and I laughed. The wolf gave a a small growl like chuckle, then he fell in step with me.

Willow stood in the middle of the clearing and her eyes where wide as she stared at me.

"What?" She didn't responded for a second then her mouth moved slowly.

"Your gorges!" I smiled and I heard Thalia grown. Then as if finally realizing what she had said Willow clapped her hand over her mouth. Twilight and I laughed, well he laughed in a growling manner an I tried to hide my laugh with my hand. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Don't encourage him." Willow glared at Twilight and me.

"I meant you look different that all." She huffed and turned and walked towards the woods. I thanked Thalia and told Ashley I would visit again and turned and chased after my blushing friend.

"Willow wait up." She did not stop, and Twilight and I had to run to catch up. As we did she whirled on me, her finger pointing at me.

"I gave you a complement and you laughed at me!" She yelled, I stopped a few inchs and sighed.

"Thank you Willow for the complement, but I laughed cause it was funny." She growled and Twilight whimpered at her. She glared at him.

"Oh no don't go and try to give me those puppy eyes, your just as guilty, don't think I can't tell when you are laughing." The wolf grumbled in small snarls and I wondered when the two had become so close. Only Jill and Twilight where this close. I smiled.

"Okay Jill where sorry." She looked at me still glaring but it was softer.

"Fine, but I am never giving you another complement as long as I live." I shook my head smiling and we started walking again. I told Willow what had happened in the tent, leaving out the actual words to the oath. I had a feeling that those where suppose to be a private thing between mom and me.

We walked for several hours before stopping for the night. Willow rolled out a silver sleeping back and I gave her a questioning look.

"Thalia gave me this, said a girl shouldn't be sleeping on the ground."

"She didn't give me one?" I asked with fake hurt tone to my voice. Willow laughed.

"Said you would just use it a pillow and sleep on the ground." I smiled and nodded. I then lied down and covered myself with my cloak and closed my eyes.

I stood in a dark corridor, the sound of hisses circling around me. I gritted my teeth at the fear I suddenly felt and walked forward. A voice stopped me in my tracks. The voice was deep and reptilian.

"Are the Children falling for the trap?" The end of each word had a slight hiss to it. I shuddered as the words felt like they where slipping into my ears and licking at the inside of my brain. I stepped forward and stopped at the black door and pushed my ear close. As a second voice answered.

"Yes my lord, every thing is order." The voice sounded like a chime, sweet and ringing softly into my skull.

"Good, the Kane children will never see it coming." There was a hissing laughter. I back up, I had heard enough. Turning I stopped, in the blackened corridor stood Anubis. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. He shook his head and beckoned me.

"We walks and the corridor shifted, I was now standing out in a star light night. Floating in mid air looking down on a field. A young boy, young girl, and a cat like women fought off a wave of attackers. The night air was filled with the sound of battle as magic and swords clashed. I looked around and my eyes widened. This was close to where Willow and me slept. I looked at Anubis and he nodded and smiled.

I sat bolt up right and sprung to my feet. Willow slept with Twilight curled around her. Traitor I thought with a grin, then the grin slipped from my face. I saw the three figures fighting again. I knew where that was, and I ran. Anubis had helped me, even if it had been at Nico's request. Time to return the favor I thought.

* * *

**Hello all and thank you for staying with me so far...Now on to the thank yous. Yuul welcome back in full strength and yes I thought the Aunty Thalia was a nice touch as well :3. Naomi Lien thank you for the review and you are right they are good chapters so read :3... Lord Zill Percy is missing still but no worried Annebeth and Percy will have screen time in the book a bit of screen time, just not yet :3... Melikecake, thank you as aways you get the golden cook for being right :3...Enigmaticrose4 who I will call Enigma from now on :3 thank you for the review, I do want a Beta at some time to look over this but I am busy and do not have time to read threw and pick one ;P ... By the way Enigma and me are part of a site called the Muse Bunnie, member of coarse. It is a nice place to go and chat so check it out some time. **.

**Now about the oat, I made that up so don't kill me please, and If Artemis feel abit Out of Character that is because she is alone with her son and show her true feelings. Thx for the read.**

**Ark D-gun  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I ran, my feet silently hitting the ground, Anubis was calling in the favor and I was going to pay it back. I opened up, running as fast as I had ever run. My legs pumping my face twisted with determination. I flexed my left hand and a shimmer of gold pierced the cold winter night for just a second. I growled loudly, howling out the song of the lone wolf ready for the kill. The nights air answer me with several howls and roars. I darted in between trees and leaped over bushes. My lungs burned as I ran, the first time I had ever felt this sensation. The taste of metal, blood, no just the taste I thought. As I breathed my breath coming in white crystallized puffs.

I noticed sounds in the woods and out of the corner of my eyes, wolfs ran with me, timber wolves, the last of there kind. I howled, and they answered my call. They would fight with me. I grinned and snarled a war cry as I heard the sound of battle off in the distance. I was almost there. I pushed hard, trying to break myself , and a feeling, primal pushed into my head and a voice spoke inside it.

"Your prey are weak, kill them." I growled in agreement, but as my foot smacked down on the ground before me my father voice boomed in my head.

"You are your own person, don't let you instincts control you!" My eyes narrowed and I pushed the other voice back, it snarled at me. An I pushed harder, the image of a silver wolf with glowing golden eyes, roared in my mind and I forced it back. A cage slamming over it and I was myself again, still running and a inch from the clearing.

I roared, the sound of a wolfs howl and a lions roar mixed and I leaped from the woods. Several feet off the ground I summoned arrow after arrow and watched with grim satisfaction as they struck home. Landing in a crouch I brought my bow up in time to block a imps dagger thrust. Turning the blade I smacked the imp in the face with my bow. Then I got a closer look at what I thought was a imp. It was a demon of sorts I was sure about that, the things snake like head hissed at him, its slitted eyes blinked. I snarled right in the scaly things face. The roar coming from my toes and lifting to my throat and leaving in such a fierce blast that it sounded all threw the night.

Thrusting the dagger it held at my stomach. I knocked it aside with my bow again, hooked the little snake man with the string of my bow and whipped him around to crash into one of the things own brood. I then turned bring my left foot up and slamming another in the face with my boot. I jumped as one swung a two handed ax at me and used my bow to vault me away. Landing right on top of one, it crunched under my weight. I rolled back and sprang off my hands landing and let go of my bow to draw out my daggers. They shimmered brightly in the moon light. I then heard howls and roars behind me, as the wolfs and a few bears crashed into the fray.

My eyes then scanned the battle and I spotted the three figures fighting with the same amount of frenzy as the wild animals about them. My eyes feel to each one, a tan youth with curly brown hair swung a curved sword and a brown worn leather back was clung in his other arm. A women, wearing a skin tight suit with leopard print, darted threw the enemy with a dagger in each hand, her eyes glowed like a cats in the moon light. I then noticed the young girl, she had a pale complexion, though not as pale as Nico's, her golden hair whipped in the strong breeze as she held aloft a silver staff that shot out green fire, thought the fire did not seem to burn the creatures they skirted the green fire where ever it was.

My eyes then snapped to a little snake man who was running at the girls back, a spear in its hands. I growled and tossed the dagger in my right hand up, as it left my hand I reached out and caught the blade by the flat of the tip. I pulled back in a instant and aimed for a second then threw the dagger. The snake man let out a loud hiss and his spear dropped into the earth and catapulted the monster over the girl. She noticed and ducked, though it cleared her by several feet. I then rushed forward, the girl was the weakest defended, the boy and women looked like they where fine, seeing as many of the wolfs and bears had come to their aid.

I ran and then jumped over a snake man as he and a wolf went down in a ball of teeth and fur. In the air two turned to jab at me with spears, I kicked out and turned my body missing the points. Coming down I dropped kicked both in the face and used there faces to spring board off. Propelling myself forward of the hissing snake men faces I landed in a roll and come up one dagger in hand. Blocking a spear head I ran my dagger down the shaft of the spear, slicing away two fingers of the wielders.

It howled and dropped the spear to clutch its hand. As it did I kicked it hard in the chest, spartan kicks still work to this day. The thing fell back colliding hard into several others. I then ran again, making it to the girls back.

"Back to back." I roared, the girl look shocked but nodded and did as I said. I kicked and slashed out at the monsters and I felt heat on my neck from behind me and the flash of green and red lights lite the meadow floor before me. After several moments of fighting the monsters retreated and I smiled. I had splashes of green tinted blood on my cloths and skin. I turned and the blond girl was panting. The boy ran to her.

"You okay Sadie?" Sadie shook her head and I noticed her eyes fell on me, blue eyes that seemed to be trying to pick me apart. I also noticed that her hair was not blond, as she stopped using her magic it had faded to a caramel color with pinks streaks threw it. I meet her eyes and my silver eyes flicked in the moon light and she seemed to pull back from me. Her combat boots made a loud thump on the ground an I shook my head.

Turning my attention to the boy now I noticed his hair was a blackish brown and his eyes where brown. He looked at me and I smiled. The boy did not smile back, instead he gripped the hilt of his curved sword.

"Who are you?" I crossed my arms and glared at the two, I would have to remind myself that next time Anubis did me a solid to tell him that I would pay him back my own way. Both of them looked like they where about to try to kill me when the women in the tight cat suit spoke.

"He is the son of the Hunt." He voice purred with affection and I was taken a bit aback by this.

"Oh, so thats why he smells like wet dog." I heard a growl and turned to see Willow and Twilight standing off to my side.

"Sadie." The women hissed, her cat eyes flicking to Sadie then back to me. She bowed slightly her black hair hiding her eyes.

"Sorry my lord she does not know who your mother is." I sighed this time.

"Please don't call me lord, James will do just fine." The women smiled and she introduced me to the two.

"This is Sadie and Carter Kane." Siblings, I nodded and the women smiled.

"An I am Bast Goddess of Cats." My eyebrows knit in question.

"Goddess of Cats, I have never heard of such a Goddess among the Greek gods." Then again I didn't know all the minor gods that where out there. Bast smiled to open her mouth but Carter beat her to it.

"She isn't a Greek Goddess but an Egyptian Goddess." I nodded to this.

"Like Anubis." I said , then I noticed that Sadie became very interested all the sudden.

"How do you know Anubis?" She asked her eyes narrowing. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar voice calling my name.

"James!" I turned and saw Nico walking down towards me, Anubis walking right next to him I heard Sadie gasp.

"He has a brother?" It was a whisper but one that I picked up. I turned my head and shook it at her.

"No that's my friend Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Lord of the Dead." I saw that she was blushing and looking between both Nico and Anubis. I heard Carter whisper some thing to himself about girls and death gods. I smiled at this, looks like Nico had a admirer. Though he had a few of those at camp, some funny stories had been told about things that had happened to him, best to save those for a later time though, I thought as I watched my friend. His dark hair was ruffled and he looked pale, his eyes gleamed with happiness, some thing that didn't usually happen unless some thing good had gone down.

Nico walked forward and clasped my hand.

"Good to see you in one piece." I smiled and looked at Anubis.

"How did you know I was near?" The Death god smiled and tapped his nose.

"You smell of death, due to your little bet with a certain Deamon of death, so I just sniffed you out." Bast hissed.

"Such like a dog." Anubis frowned at her and Twilight growled, I laughed softly. I received a glare from all except Bast who was glaring at Anubis. I shrug at the lack of humor in the clearing.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods Nico?" Nico sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Percy." I looked at him and waited for the rest, feeling impatient I spoke.

"Whats Percy want?" Nico shook his head.

"He's missing." My eyes widened, I had remembered that Percy had left camp close to the time I got my first quest, my only quest as of yet. Then a couple days later Annabeth also was gone.

"What do you mean?" I growled, " One of the strongest half bloods don't just dissappear." Nico shook his head.

"I don't know, he's not dead, I or Anubis would know." Anubis shook his head and the thought that Nico had a twin popped back in my head. I shook my head to dislodge the thought.

"Okay not dead, any leads." Nico shook his head again.

"No, Annabeth is on it though." I shook my head, then looked at him in confusion.

"Okay then why are you here?" Nico smiled sheepishly

"To ask you to come back and help with the search, the Son of Artemis would be a great help." I nodded at this.

"An I was hoping it was for my charming personality." Nico smiled his vampire smile and shook his head.

"Yep, that's what it is." We both laughed then a cough brought us back to or surroundings. It was Sadie, and she had that don't leave us out look.

"What are you two going on about." Her accent was heavy when she got angry, which I figured must be all the time.

"A friend of ares is missing, a very powerful half blood?" Sadie looked at Nico with affection, though she did try to hide it.

"An his girlfriend is out looking for him at the moment and well we need this idiot to come back and help." I growled at the idiot comment.

"Hey don't kill the messenger, was Jill's words." He held up his hands in surrender and I groaned inwards.

"She's still angry isn't she?" Nico's smile was huge.

"So angry she beat the Hades out of the Aphrodite cabin for calling you a coward." My eyes widen , then I smiled wide, a laugh breaking from my lips as I pictured Jill pummeling the snotty girls of love, along with the guys. Nico laughed along with me.

"You should have seen it, poor cabin didn't stand a chance, they where lucky Jill did such a good job cause Clarisse was next in line to kick the Hades out of them." I shook my head and wiped a tear from my eye due to laughter.

"So are we going back?" I looked at Willow who had her hands on her hips, a fierce expression on her face. I shook my head and looked back to Nico.

"Not yet Willow, sorry Nico, there is some thing I still have to do, but when I am done I will come straight back." My friend nodded an gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thats the best I guess I could hope for. I nodded at this then turned as there was a snapping of twigs behind me. I whirled and pulled my dagger but put it away as Bast walked toward me. I hadn't heard her leave.

"I believe this belongs to you." She held up a shimmering silver dagger and I took it with a nodded.

"Thank you Bast." She smiled wide and nodded stepping back. I turned and looked at Nico and Anubis. Sadie stepped forward with her brother.

"Anubis has father found the where abouts of Apophis?" The death god shook his head.

"No, the soul fragment has eluded all detection so far, but it will not be long." I looked around not sure what was going on and Nico noticed my blank expression.

"Apophis, is a ancient and evil god of Egypt." I nodded at this and then Carter spoke.

"He was sealed, till a while ago when he was almost release by Seth, though Seth did not know this." He crossed his arms and looked at me.

"We managed to keep him from getting out but a small piece of him managed to wiggle free and is causing problems for us." I nodded.

"Okay that explains the attack." What was it with all the ancient gods, and deamon, you would think that some one would have killed off some of them permanently. My fathers voice spoke softly in my mind.

"Nothing is permanent." I nodded and looked around, no nothing was, not even the gods. I sighed and relaxed my stance I felt no hostile intention any more.

"So, know that you know whats going on, well be on are way." I looked at Sadie with a frown, Nico nodded at them.

"Yes you need to get going, Anubis and I will be helping you get out of here." I looked at Nico and smiled wide.

"Shadow Travel?" He nodded.

"Shadow Travel." He was grinning as Sadie and Carter went pail, I don't know if they had done this before, but they must have know it wasn't going to be fun for them. Anubis then walked over to me and held out his hand.

"You helped me out far better then I did you, I will not forget this young hunter." I smiled and took the hand of the second being of death that I wouldn't mind calling friend.

"No worries what are hero's for if not doing a solid for a friend." The death god nodded.

"Friends, yes." He let go off my hand and turned.

"Lets get going." Sadie did not wave or any thing as she passed me I grinned.

"See you later pinkie." She turned and glared at me and I heard her brother chuckle next to me. I turned and saw he also held out his hand. I took it.

"Thank you for the assistance." I nodded and he let go and walked away. Bast now stood in front of me and gave a small bow.

"Next time you see you mother, please ask her to invite me to her next hunt if you would my lord?" I nodded and did not correct her on the my lord thing, I had a feeling that Bast was not one to listen, seeing how she was the cat goddess. She skipped off and I turned to look at Nico who had yet to follow.

"Tell them I am alright will you Nico?" My friend shook his head, but did no move, after a few seconds he spoke.

"I guess I shouldn't tell anyone that you are now an immortal should I." I shook my head softly.

"No, you shouldn't especially Jill, she will kill me." Nico laughed and shook his head.

"Probably the only person who could." I nodded and we clasped arms and he nodded.

"Good hunting wolf boy."

"Travel well death head." Letting go of my arm he turned and followed the small party, and I watched as the disappeared into the shadows of the trees. I turned to find Willow glaring at me.

"What?" She growled and walked past me.

"Boys are so dumb." I followed wondering what she meant as Twilight followed on are heels chuckling his wolfish laugh. I just don't get girls, I sighed as we head back to are camp to sleep, tomorrow I hoped to get closer to my destination with out any more distractions, then again luck was never with me.

* * *

**Double header day, it would appear so. I had a day off today so I sat down and typed you all up the next chapter, enjoy, now for the thank yous... Naomi Lien, thank you and sir I don't want to be that old yet :P... Jcont seeing as James is immortal now, there will be several more talks. Yuul thank you and I know Xed is kind of my insperration on the mother/son scenes I figured that good old Xed was right on how Artemis would be, a mother but knew at it so abit more emotinal and at time unsure what to do.**

**But thank you all for reading, now I will say it again and again, Read and Review folks tell me how I am doing and don't worry about hurting my feelings I am a big boy and I will take every thing at face value, unless you a jerk about it, jerk meaning you cursing at me. But that is about all I can't stand just tell me honestly what you thing and I hope you like the little hits into the cross over there subtle I do hope :3**

**An I could use a beta for my rewrite of the first book, I have started to work on it.**

**Thx**

**Ark D-gun  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I groaned softly as I woke my eyes soaking in my surroundings. A light frost covered the ground, and the fire has long gone out. I then noticed all the wolfs and bears laying around us, keeping us warm with there body heat. I petted one and it whimpered happily as I stood stretching. I looked over at Willow who lied on Twilight's stomach using it as a pillow, with two other gray timber wolves on each side of her. I walked slowly to her and crouched down the wolfs getting up and moving as I did.

"Willow, time to get up." I shook her shoulder softly and then felt a heavy blow catch me hard in the face, my eyes watered as I flew back several feet and crashed hard to the cold ground. I groaned and clutched my face. Looking up I noticed Willow rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and gazing at me with a sleep expression.

"What happened to you?" I rolled my eyes as I caught the first drip of blood in my hand.

"Oh nothing, this just happens all the time, I do some thing then a silly girl hits me." She looked at me with a questioning stare.

"Who hit you?" I growled loudly and stood, pulling two cotton balls from my aid kit and shoved them up my nose, then pulled a ambrosia square out and ate it, the broken nose snapped back into place, and the swelling that would have followed subsided. I zipped my bag up and turned to her.

"Get up we have a lot of ground to cover today."

"Who hit you?" She asked again and I shook my head.

"Who do you think?" And I turned with out giving her a answer. The brush gave way to me as I walked swiftly, Twilight and Willow stayed back a ways, sensing that I was in a bad mood they did not talk. It was a cold morning and the west wind whipped at my cloaked and cloths. I prayed to Zephyrus the god of the West wind, let up a little, of coarse there was no answer and I just pulled my cloak tighter around me. The morning went by with out any indecent which I was thankful for.

"So, Jill and you are friends." Willow asked me this when we stopped for lunch and I looked up from the jerky strips that I was chewing on. I pulled the jerky from my mouth and frowned at her.

"Yes, where friends, why?" Willow nodded and looked down, her eyes hooded by her hair.

"Just, friends, not like boyfriend, girlfriend?" My eyes knitted together in question and I stared at her. My lips still pressed together in a frown. I shook my head slowly.

"Just friends, noting more." But now that I thought about it, I wondered why this question was brought up, Willow did not look up at me she stared down at the orange soda can she held, I noticed her hands where trembling.

"Why do you ask?" He head raised slowly her eyes following till the meet mine.

"I just wanted to know if there was a chance." I shook my head confused.

" A chance for what?" Willow sighed heavily and shook her head.

"You really are clueless." She then took a drink and stood smiling, "I am going to go find a place to was, be back in a sec." I nodded and she walked away, I nodded for Twilight to follow her to keep her safe. He stood and slipped into the shadows to follow my new friend.

I looked down at the jerky I held in my hand and began to thing, about what she ask, Jill was a friend, right? I thought about it, I saw her smile at me, the grin of some one I trusted and of a friend. I smiled and then Willow's face appeared in my mind as well, she smiled and I felt the same trust, the trust of a friend. I did not know what you where suppose to feel when you wanted a girlfriend, but I knew I trusted both of these girls.

I sighed and then started when a voice came to me on my right. I whipped my head to look at a women who features seemed to shift slowly. Her eyes where brown then blue then green, her hair long, turned red, then blond then turned short and spiked, before settling back to long and red. Her slender form, was dressed in a soft blue dress, and she sat in a small chair that looked out of place in the woods, as it had a high back and golden trim.

"Hello my dear?" I jumped away from her in a single bound, my hand on my dagger as I growled she pouted at me.

"No need for that, I will no hurt you." He voice was smooth and sweet, I let my hand leave my dagger as I stood, my body still ridged as I stared at her, she was pretty, but not my type, looks did not make the women, and this women might have had the looks. But she did not have the heart. I stopped that train of thought and wondered where it had come from, it wasn't like I looked at women that way, I was to busy with my own life to worry about some thing like that. A small voice in the back of my head, told me that I was just waiting for the right one. I growled inward and pushed the voice father back till it was no more than a whisper.

"What do you want." My word where flat as I looked at the women, she sighed and stood.

"Really is that any way to greet the Goddess of Love?" My eyes narrowed and I growled, the rumble coming deep from my core as I did.

"An why in the Hades should I great some one who tried to have me blasted?" I knew it was Aphrodite as soon as she had appeared, the smell of perfume and roses had filled the air when she had appeared, the same smell she gave in the throne room. She frowned at me and flicked her hand as if to brush the words aside.

"It was nothing personal, I just felt that you where made wrong, but when I thought about it, I found how much fun this could be." My eyes narrowed.

"What could be fun?" She giggled like a school girl who just found out a boy had a crush on her.

"Your love life of coarse." My eyes widened and I stepped back from her.

"Love life?" She nodded with a every widening grin.

"Yes, after all you are a very good looking young man, if you where older, then again, I would have to worry about you mother, and I really don't feel like that." She smiled and stepped toward me. I stepped back again, wishing Twilight or Willow was there.

"I have no wish for you to run my love life, so be gone." She shook her head and smiled.

"Oh no, my dear, I plan on keeping an eye on yours just like I am with little Percy's." At the sound of my friends name I stop.

"Do you know where he is?" She shook her head and smiled softly her teeth pearly white in the afternoon light.

"No, I do not, but it is not for me to care, the only thing I have to worry about is love." She reached out to grab my hand and I pulled away before she could touch me, she pouted again, then shrugged.

"Well, I must be going but remember that I will be watching, I hope you're love life is one of misfortune I so want a nice tragic love story again." I growled and stepped forward to say some thing, but stopped as she began to glow. My instincts took hold then an I turned my head just in time. I blinked my eyes and looked back. I don't know why I had looked away but I felt that if I hadn't then I would be a small patch of smoldering ask.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose and took in a deep breath when I heard Willow and Twilight approaching.

"Stupid dog, I can't believe you knocked me into the water, do you have any idea how cold it is, I'm going to catch a cold, I should kick you furry tail to the moon." I turned and smiled, as a soaked to the bone Willow approached with Twilight a few feet away, a wolfish smile playing on the wolf's muzzle.

"Maybe he thought your cloths need a washing as well." She turned her eyes meeting mine in a fierce glare.

"Ill kick you up there with him." I laughed and shook my head and walked over and made a small fire, which turned into a fierce blaze.

"Here dry your cloths, I go out scout around, Twilight stay here and signal me when she's read to go." I turned before Willow could disagree with me and disappeared into the forest. The shadows of the woods reached out to great me and I ran. My breath coming in a soft rhythm that matched my speed. The greenery that flashed in the corner of my eyes was all taken in as I ran, I knew at all times where I was at.

I keep up the pace several minutes, then I stopped, I was in a clearing with tall plants, they came up to my hip as I walked threw them. I reached down my palm facing the earth as the tiny plants brushed softly against my hand I closed my eyes, and pushed all thoughts, problems, and worries away and listened to nature. The symphony of sounds crashed down on me, in a sweet yet solemn tone. The winter air, making the icicles on the near by branches in the woods chime, and the small creak nearby gurgled in protest to the chilling ice that tried to take hold of it. The world felt at peace then I felt a chill up my spine and a voice spoke from behind me.

"To think one day all this will be dead." I turned slowly to the figure of Tharantous. His green glowing skin pulled over his shiny white skull as he smiled at me.

"Yes, it will, the nature of life." The Deamon shook his head at me.

"Not life, but death, the nature of life is to fight to live, where death is the end, young hunter."

"What do you want Deamon?" He smiled his skin pulling back from his teeth.

"I want to know, why you fight so hard, what is it that drives you to fight you end as you do, many would have embraced the release that I offer you." I laughed at this, the laugh mixed with that of a hyenas laugh.

"You must be kidding, you have tried to kill me all this time, taken my father and now you ask me why, I hate you, death is some thing that is suppose to be natural not a game for petty beings like you to toy with." I growled and pulled a dagger.

"An if I could, if it was in my power to do so, I would kill you now, so that death could be a flow that the fates have woven, but I know I have no power to kill you, yet." The Deamon smiled, but there was a fear in those black eyes that had the marks of souls in them.

"You hate me, so much that you would hunt me the rest of your life wont you?" I smiled a wicked grin in the Deamon's direction.

"Yes, I will, and one day I will find a way to kill you, and when I do, I will stop you from doing as you please."

The Deamon laughed loudly, it was a twisted high pitch laughed that made me grind my teeth as if I had just herd some one rake their nails on the chalk board. He looked at me his cold eyes fixed and he growled his usual good humor gone.

"Very well, hunt me little hunter, hunt me till you die, you will never know they way to kill me, none have ever found the way, nor shale they." With that he faded but three shades faded into view and I hoped away my other dagger in hand as I growled.

The Shades approached and I dodged away from one and rolled between the other two, coming to my feet I stood in the clearing. A silent prayer left my lips as I stared the shades down.

"Help me mother?"

* * *

**Shortest Chapter Yet in the second book of the Hunter Series :P. Now for the thank yous...**

**Yuul, yes I will be giving a flash back at some point, I thought about doing it this chapter with the Love Goddess her self telling him, but I figured that wouldn't do but you will get it I promise, cause I want to write it whahahah :3.**

**Lord Zill, yes I have read the online chapter of Lost Hero, I own The Red Pyramid, and yes I am putting the two together slowly :3**

**Melikecake, I think James would disagree with you about being the only male hunter lol :P**

**Thank you for reading so far and reviewing, to the rest of you people out there leave me a word or some thing, I know I don't write for reviews but I am sure some of you would be able to help my writing with a few tips.**

**On other news, I am writing a Artemis Fowl Fic as well, cause when I get done with this book, I am doing to wait for Lost Hero to come out before releasing the third book, so I can tie the two together :3 so I picked up Artemis and said hmm why not I like all the books, though the newest one was abit of an upset for me, but I still liked it so look for the new series from me Artemis Fowl the Fairy Bound, book 1 of the Immortal Series :3**

**-Ark D-gun-  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Shades rush forward as I hopped away, my dagger doing no damage as I hacked at them, I had yet to find a way to kill these things, they where to strong and my daggers had no effect. I rolled as a claws shadow arm racked at my chest, catching the golden cloak as it did I slide away. I huffed hard, these things were just as fast as I was and where I had to dodge them, they did not have to dodge me.

I growled in frustration, how could I kill these things. I jumped and flipped back as one rushed me from behind. Landing in a crouch my cloak around me as I stood slowly they advanced again. I growled loudly my voice coming out as a small roar.

"I will not fall to the shadow of death." I howled as I lurched forward swinging at one of the things eyes, it went threw and the thing slashed at me, I was to slow to dodge and I felt the hiss of its claws on my arm. I howled in pain and jumped back. I huffed as I looked at my arm the cuts bleed freely but the skin turned black around the cut, I felt pain a burning white hot fire spread threw my body and I dropped to a knee. My daggers feel from my hands and I gasped crying. The pain swelled and I felt darkness start to fade my vision.

"Let me free!" The wolf in my head growled, the silver wolf bashed hard against the cage in my mind.

"No, I will not lose myself to you!"

"You will die if you do not!" It howled its head a inch from my own, it growled at me its gleaming white teeth showing.

"Do not let him out." I then realized that my hand had been inching towards the lock that held the wolf caged. I turned and looked at the form of my father, shimmering in the pale moon light of my mind.

"I can't save you if I am dead, I need his help." The shadow of my father shook his head.

"No, you do not, you are stronger than it is, you are the only one who can beat these monsters." I shook my head at him.

"How! They are to strong and my weapons are useless against them." I cried as another wave of pain shot its way to me.

"You are using the wrong weapon my son, your the son of the moon goddess, and she is the light in the darkness, but only because a greater light lets her reflect their light." I looked up meeting his eyes, the big man smiled at me, I nodded, I got what he was saying. The wold howled at us.

"Do not interfere old man, or I shale.." He did not get to finish as my eyes snapped open. A shade stood before me its arm upraised to strike the final blow. I yelled the animal kingdom giving my voice a boost.

"Uncle help me!" As the words left my throat a beam of light cut threw the shade in a burst of flames the shadow howled and a golden streak pierced threw the things chest and imbedded itself into the ground. A wave of fire rolled off the object and the fire passed over me harmlessly and engulfed the other two shades. I stood slowly the wound on my arm still hurting in searing pain as I reached out and gripped the hilt of the shimmering katana that was burred in the ground at my feet. Pulling it out the blade burst into flames and a voice spoke softly in my head.

"Go get them nephew." My silver eyes looked up catching the new movement as several more shades stormed from the woods. I growled as the red flames flickered to life, they lapped at the frost bitten air warming the area around the blade with an intents heat,

"Fight shadow with light." The voice of my father said inside my head, and I howled the song of the hunt ripping from my lips in the call to brothers. The call was answered as more calls filled they air, the cries understood, this was my fight no one was to interfere. I bared my teeth at the circling shade. The cage in my head rattled loudly as the silver wolf tried to break free. I felt the hands of my father slam down on the cage.

"Fight, you own battles." I then charged the shimmering katana slashing down on one of the approaching shades, it flinched then busted into flames, it let out a long gurgled howl. I pulled the blade free and turned on the others, the seemed to flinch back from me. I howled and rushed jumping over a slashing arm, landing on my feet and sprang back, landing on a hand and spring off it and landing on my feet. Slashing at another it sliced threw the things neck and howled as it dissipated in the light.

The rest hissed and back from me, my eyes shimmered and turned to that of a wolf at hunt. I growled loudly and stepped forward they flinched back from me again, my instincts slammed against the cage in my mind.

"Kill them, hunt them all, tear them to pieces!" It howled my fathers voice drowned out by the need to destroy these dead things. I stepped forward the fire of the sword licking at the air as well as my flesh, though it did not burn me. The shades turned then and fled, a pull in my gut told me to chase them but a voice at the edge of the woods stopped me.

"James?" I turned my eyes fierce and I raise my sword as if to strike, standing the was Willow her eyes side with fear and she stepped forward, her arms out raised.

"James, its alright, calm down." I breathed heavily and felt the sword sleep from my hands as her arms wrap around me, I began to cry all the grief all the fighting and now the fight in my own head taking its toll on my emotions.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" Willow touched my hair gently brushing it she said nothing but held me there as I cried into her shoulder, I thought of my friends and family all those I would let down if I failed. My father and mother, then of Jill and Willow, I felt a lump form in my throat as the two stood in my mind, these two girls who had helped me so far. Both in a different way, I would not fail them either. I pulled Willow away then and smiled at her.

"Thank you." She nodded and I stepped away and picked up the sword on the ground it burned brightly and I sighed. I would need a sheath for this, as I thought that a silver sheath shimmered floating in mid air in front of me.

"Thank you mother, uncle." I grabbed the sheath and slide the sword into it and slung the silver strap over my shoulder and turned back to Willow.

"Shale we then." She nodded and we turned heading back to the camp, Twilight came to meet us half way and barked happily as I petted him. I sat down with a thumb on the ground the fire still blazing as Willow sat down next to me.

"Are you feeling better?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yes thank you." She shook he head.

"No need to thank me, isn't that what friends are for?" I keep looking in the flames and smiled nodding she touched my shoulder and I looked up at her she cocked her head to the side. Her eyes held me and she smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, your not alone, I won't let you carry the burden alone, and seeing as I's way stronger than you I am sure that it will get lighter." I laughed and nodded, stood and walked to my place of sleep.

"Good night Willow." She smiled and nodded going to her sleeping bag and laying down.

"Good night wolf boy." I smiled at the all to familiar nick name and closed my eyes.

The nightmare came then. I stood before a cavern inside I head the sound of my friends screaming for help.

"Your just going to let them suffer?" I turned to fine a women with silver hair and golden eyes staring at me, her smile was cold and hard.

"Who are you?" I growled at her. Her smile spread as she glared at me.

"Oh maybe I should show you the form your more familiar with." A bolt of lighting flickered threw the sky, making the womens form flicker to that of a silver wolves then back to a women with pale skin wearing a silver slip of a dress, with silver hair and golden eyes. My own eyes widened.

"How?" She laughed as she stepped forward.

"Because I am inside you head and when you dream your cage loosens allowing me the ability to roam free in you mind, allowing me to take over slowly." I stepped back my eyes wide with fear and shock.

"No!" She laughed.

"Yes, little hunter, you will be my puppet, dancing to the way I pull your strings." She laughed and reached for me. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"My son is not your toy." I looked my father stood there, his black hair pulled back into a pony tail and his blue eyes where hard and held a deep power in them. The wolf women growled and wrenched herself free form his grip.

"This is not over little hunter, your conscience will not always be here to save you." I tuned to look at my father then back at the women, she was gone nothing more than laughter on the wind.

"What did she mean?" I looked up at my father. The big man smied softly down at me.

"There is a battle raging in you my son, you must fight it." The big man knelt and hugged me.

'You will not lose I know this, but it will hurt it will try to crush you but I am here and no matter what she says I will stay to be your voice of reason."I shook my head and hugged my father back my eyes feeling moist.

"Don't cry, be strong you are my son after all." My father held me a arms length and I noticed her wore a old Greek tunic a hunting bow strapped to his back and a hunting knife at his belt.

"The son of the greatest hunter ever born."

I woke with a start and looked around, the dream had started a nightmare, but now left me with questions. What was all this about.

"You know what it was all about stupid child." The silver wolf in my mind hissed at me a harsh growl ripping threw my mind.

"Shut up!" I yelled in my mind at her. I then sighed and stood it was darker than I would have liked it to be but I felt that it was time to move.

"Willow, get up time to go." I walked to where will was suppose to be, but stopped, she wasn't there only Twilight and he was hurt. I ran to the wolf and check, he was still breathing, a large gash ran down his side. I reach out and touched it, the wolf whimpered at my touch.

"Twilight what happened?" The wolf's eyes snapped open and he growled.

"Thanatous." I hissed my voice dark and hard, he promised he would...he hadn't promised that his minions wouldn't though. I growled at my idiocy. I reached into my aid kit and pulled out some wraps blessed by my Uncle and bound Twilight's wounds.

"Its okay boy, I'll get her back." I growled as I heard the wolf whimper over not being able to protect her. I stood and howled and waited. Several calls came from the night air and before long several wolves stood will me in the little camp area.

"Watch my friend, make sure he is well, and when he is well enough to move escort him to my mother." The alpha of the pack nodded and I turned and walked away the shadows closing around me and I growled.

"Death I come, hunter now aims his fated arrow your way."

* * *

**Another short chapter but I am proud of this one :3 I like how it reads :P...Now the thank yous.**

**Yuul: Yes Artemis Fowl.. An I hope you check it out, I have read both of those, very good I see why they won awards :3 **

**Melikecake: Yes I guess Willow does have the hots for the lone hunter but as you have read he is having some issues :3**

**Jcont: Hey back lol and thank you keep readen and enjoy :3**

**Lord Zill: Yes I have read Artemis Fowl book 7, my book takes place two years after it :3 **

**Okay a note of all I am looking for a beta, if you have any suggestions please point them out or heck send them my link and tell them to get a hold of me. And I am putting this one to a vote which I will be putting up soon. Should I put the Fight between the Aphrodite cabin against Jill in this story or should I make it a one shot :3 whahahahaha :3**

**-Ark D-gun-  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I traveled with out sleep, with out word. Darkness my friend, I moved threw the night unheard and unseen. I don't remember how long I traveled I just remember that I did not stop. Slowly I walked into the state of Nevada my eyes locking on the sign that welcomed me to the state. I grinned with grim satisfaction, I was here, I could save my father, take back Willow, and make Thanatous pay for all his crimes.

"You know your in over you head right." I turned at the familiar voice.

"Jill?" She smiled her brown eyes meeting mine, hooded by her red hair. I smiled my troubles melting away to be replaced by new ones. The new trouble was answered before I could think, as Jill's fist found its mark, my nose.

"Hades! Why is it we can't hug or high five like normal friends?" I held my nose knowing that the blood already began to flow freely.

"Is it a written law that says that I have to always end up on my backside every time we meet?" Jill gave me a weird smile as if she was thinking about some thing else, I shuddered but I didn't know why. Reaching down she offered me her hand. Pulling me to my feet she then hugged me.

"Don't you ever leave me behind like that again." Her voice was soft and her face hidden from me. I nodded and patted her back.

"I won't if I can help it." She pushed me to arms length and smiled. Then her usual tough edge was back in her eyes.

"Who is that girl you where with?" I cocked my head to the side, then remembered Willow.

"Oh gods! Willow, she as taken, I don't have time Jill I got to go help her and my father." I turned to leave and stopped when Jill's hand grabbed my arm.

"James you have to stop for a second, you should see yourself. When was the last time you ate?" I stopped and thought about it, then shook my head.

"No time Jill, there is no time, I'll eat later." She did not let go of me I cocked my head to the side and waited, she did not move.

"Jill are you okay?" She nodded then smiled.

"Yes, but I am not letting you go in there alone." I smiled and nodded.

"Could I stop you if I didn't want you along?" She shook her head.

"No." We turned and walked into the state of Nevada. I smiled at Jill and she looked at me in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing, just heard that you beat the Love kids to a pulp for calling me a coward." She turned bright red and looked away from me.

"I did." My smile widened, for some reason the thought of a girl fighting for my honor, if that was what one would call it, made me happy.

"Oh so what happened?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Are you sure this is the best time to tell you this tale." I looked around and frowned. She was probably right.

"Fine, but I expect to hear it after this is all over." She nodded and I noticed that she was blushing even more, was it because of the snow or was this a sensitive subject? The thought was cut off when a loud growl emanated from in front of us. I turned to look a dagger already in hand and my other on the hilt of the Katana on my back. Jill already had Caliburn out. The animal in front of us roared, its great shaggy head set on a thick pair of shoulders. The creature was pure muscle and fur, white fur. I growled and looked at this snow beast, are eyes meeting its a golden glow and mine a silver shimmer a understanding passed threw the beast and me. One would walk away dead.

Jill charged her sword out the flakes of snow swirling around her and the sword as she passed me in the charge, reaching out I called forth a wolvien battle cry. My roar lifting to the heavens as I charged after my friend. She leaped from the snow as the beast hairy arm swung low to take her feet out from under her. I jumped then sinking my daggers into the arm and rode it up, pulling my daggers from the arm I sailed into the air above the creature. I looked below, Jill had sunk her sword into the beasts leg an was pulling it out as the white leg kicked sending Jill away in a whirl of legs and arms. I howled in rage as I plummeted towards the furry head. The thing looked up in time to see me bring my daggers down into its golden eyes. I howled in furry and swatted at it face. Moving in time the beast hit its self and fell back still howling and stumbling from me. I landed on the ground and stood, my legs shaking.

Jill lay several feet from me, her own sword impaled in her chest. I ran on shaken legs stopping at her side and falling as I heard no heart beat with my inhuman hearing. I cried my lungs filling with rage and sorrow as it shook the world. Then the world shimmered around me and my eyes snapped open as I howled in rage.

"JILL!" I blinked and looked around, stopping as a man sitting on a log smiled at me.

"Having nightmares are we?" his eyes glowed a dim red and his teeth where sharp like that of a sharks. His gray skin seemed stretched thin over a misshapen form and his hair was as dark as the night around him. As I looked at him my eyes widened at the flickering form behind him, a shadow of the man with glowing green eyes.

"Who are you?" The shadow smiled at me, not the man.

"I am the Shade of Morpheus, servant to his son Phobetor." My eyes locked with the gray skin mans and the nightmare was fresh in my mind once more, I fought down the panic and the sorrow it shot into me and I growled.

"What do you want?" The god smiled at me his sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"I want you to tell me why your friends and family are so important to you?" I looked at the shade behind him and it nodded at me.

"You came all this way to just ask me that?" The god of nightmares laughed.

"Oh no little godling, I have other things to take care of, but you entered my realm a day ago, I used my fathers shade on you, putting you to sleep and put the nightmare in you mind to watch what you would do." My eyes narrowed and I felt anger boil inside my gut.

"You did what!" I yelled and came to my feet, but a wave of tiredness brought me back to my rear with a loud thump.

"Calm young godling, I mean you no harm, yet that is. But if you do not answer me I might be willing to keep you in sleep and play with more of your dreams." I growled a deep wolf's growl and I looked at the soft glowing red eyes.

"Because they are special to me, because I don't want to see them hurt." He shook his head.

"No that is not the full reason why, for your father yes. But what about Willow and Jill, there are different feelings there." I looked at the god of nightmares in shock.

"What do you care, what is this really about?" The god smiled his teeth though sharp seemed to have dulled slightly.

"A favor was asked of me. Now tell me what those two mean to you?" My eyes narrowed again.

"Who asked the favor?" Again the soft but sharp smile appeared on the gray face.

"Aphrodite." I growled at the name, the nerve of that women.

"That none of her damn business!" I yelled the words hard and I felt my face flush with anger as I tried to rise again, the wave of sleepiness washing over me making me fall back to the ground.

"Now, now young godling, no need to get angry. It is a simple question and the sooner you answer it the sooner you can leave." I growled at the god.

"I don't know what your asking." Then a sweet voice chimed in as a female form slipped into the clearing.

"Of coarse you know what we are asking." Aphrodite stood there in a sparkling black dress that was to skimpy for my taste. He features flickered in and out between two people, Willow and Jill.

"Do you love them, or at least like them more as friends?" I looked at her as if she had just grown a third eye in the middle of her forehead.

"Love?" I asked with a stutter in my voice. She nodded with a big grin and I turned my thoughts inward a battle in my mind played. Do I love them, wait would that be wrong to love to women? But, don't the gods have more than one lover. Am I to young to think like this, what is wrong with me? I gripped my head willing my thoughts away, but they keep coming. Do I like them, does it matter, and how can I like Willow, I just meet her. An Jill has no feelings for me, what do I do. I shook my head still the thoughts came, but then a growl brought my mind into focus the silver wolf looking me right in my eyes.

"Emotions are for the weak, no you love no one, you need no one, but the hunt." I growled back at it in my mind.

"They are my friends I care for them, more so than I thought. So do not tell me what I can and can't do, you are part of me, not me. You can not control me, I control you!" The cage slammed it back in my mind and the howls of protest where drowned in the after thoughts of my mind. I looked at Aphrodite who was smiling wide waiting for my answer. I stood the wave of sleepiness hitting me as I did. I growled and pushed threw it and looked at the two gods.

"I care for both of them as much as I care for my father, if that is love then yes I love both, does it matter no, because I am my mothers child I will most likely remain alone , because I will live forever as I am gifted with the blessing of the hunt." Aphrodite had been smiling, but now frowned at me.

"That is unfair, you can not make such a decision on you own, those girls have the right to chose." I shook my head.

"That might be, but that is not for you to point out, now begone both of you. You have your answer and I have lost a day in that dream, and if you keep me I will call upon my mother seeing as it is a full moon." Both gods looked up and then back at me.

"Very well son of the hunt, I leave but not before I warn you, Thanatous will be ready for you immortal or not he will have some thing planned." With that the Nightmare God disappeared into the shadows swallowed by his own shadow the green eyes shade of sleep. Aphrodite did not go she looked at me a small fire in her eyes.

"You are just like your mother, so cold." She then turned and left a small flash of pink and the smell of strong rose perfume filled the air. I sighed, I was like my mother, in the fact that we both cared more than we let others see. I slumped down, Jill and Willow, I loved both, not like sisters, or friends, but in the way of a lover. I sighed and chuckled to myself.

"One arrow two hearts, none to piece or break one I will." I stood slowly and started off in the direction of Nevada a days journey away and towards the end, thought I knew it would not be the end for me, not for a long time.

* * *

**Oh abit of a pickle, how does the only son of Artemis get himself into this little problems (I'm Evil whahahah). Now the Thank Yous**

**Lord Zill: Sorry about the late update :P Mass Effect 2 is addicting :3**

**Yuul: I don't know just yet which I will do, but I want the fight to be a long one thought I am thinking about putting it in the third book :3**

**CarolinaEraisSa: hahah no worried, but thanks, if you ever get enough and want to beta my work feel free to drop me a line :3**

**Melikecake: god-like headache hahahahhahaha -falls laughing- Yeah and the fight I am working on, but I am thinking about using it in the third book seeing as there is an interesting surprise in it :3 and yes I have already started working on it whahahah :3**

**Jcont: Yeah I plan on it just don't know yet still debating it :3**

**Artemis Hunter: Well seeing as you hit on some things that is almost on the dot. I will give a small spoiler away about the third book, it takes place three years after this one and James is not the only main character that I will be using in first person :3 Is all I will say but I will tell you I was planing on some thing close to what you suggested so stop reading my mind :P**

**Alright folks, ummm I might not post the next chapter this week cause Halo Reach comes out -kicked rock and looks embarrassed- an I preordered it, but if you guys tell me you want one I will post one Saturday, meaning I will put down my game long enough to give you a very nice chapter :3 like all the ones before it :3... So thats all to that and Check out my Artemis Fanfic guys and tell me what you think. It takes place after the Atlantic Complex, about two to three years :3 so Read and Reveiw and Peace out**

**-Ark D-gun-**

**P.S. A question if you will, I was wondering if Terry Brooks Fanfics are banned from here, some one told me they where and I have a great idea for a landover series fanfic and I want to do it but not if it will get me into trouble some one please tell me :3  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The day went by slowly, the entire time I wondered if I was awake and I keep pinching myself to check. I did not trust the god of nightmares. Walking down an unworn path I stopped at the sound of voices lifted into the noon air. I slipped into the shadows and made my way to the voices. Standing in the shadows of the woods where two men, both had black long hair and shimmering blue eyes. I watched them my ears straining to hear what they where saying, as I was farther away then I should have been from them.

"The boss told us that he would be here Demiz, so shut up and leave me alone." The other huffed and crossed his arms, his lips pressed into a thin white line.

"You shut up Nozic, I don't have time for this, mom is waiting for us and just cause dad needs are help don't mean I want to be here all night waiting for some young kid." My eyes then fixed on Nozic, white horns protruded from his skull. I slipped closer to get a better look.

"I doesn't matter what we want, dad told us to kill the whelp and you know that mom will be hurt if we don't do every thing dad says." Nozic nodded at his brother, his eyes flashing black for a second.

"To Hades with Thanatos, cant fight his own battles so he makes his kids do it." The other nodded.

"He's afraid of the Artemis kid, he is tough." I cocked and eyebrow at this, Artemis kid? Is that how every one referred to me, I hoped not.

"Yeah, to bad for the hid that we have to kill him." Nozic nodded and then both looked over to where I was sneaking and I stopped dead in my tracks. The eyes shimmered the same weird black that Thanatos did and I noticed both smiling.

"Looks like he's hear." Demiz stood slowly a giant battle ax in hand he stretched. The man was huge, towering over his own brother who was several heads taller than me. I gritted my teeth at the feelings of fear, no need to be scared I thought to myself. Then as if on cue the silver wolf growled deep inside my subconscious pushing herself from the depth of my mind.

"Let me out, I will fight, I will kill them, my prey not yours!" It screamed its words choppy as it spoke.

"No, I will not start this fight, now begone!" Once more I pushed the wolf back to its cage, but the force that pushed back was stronger, was she getting stronger, was it because of my raging emotions? I gritted my teeth and pushed her all the way back into her cage, slammed it and locked it in my mind.

"Hey did you hear us?" My eyes snapped to those of Demiz, his eyes where back to being blue.

" We said we have to kill you now nothing personal." I smiled my wolf like smile and held up my hands.

"Hold, I wish to talk before we do this." They looked at each other and I noticed Demiz let his large ax fall heavily to the earth with a thud, though he keep his hand on the handle, the other brother Nozic slipped the daggers back up his sleeves.

"Very well but it must be a short talk, we can't keep mother waiting." I nodded and walked to the little camp just a few feet away from them. Sitting across from them the fire in between them and me.

"So why are you helping Thanatos?" They nodded.

"Because he his are father, and we have no choice in the matter." Nozic said with venom in his voice.

"You don't like him?" The both shook their heads.

"Does anyone like death?" I nodded to this then thought for a second before asking my next question.

"But if no one likes death how did he have you two." Nozic growled but his brother placed his hand on the mans shoulder stopping him from coming to his feet to attack me.

"It is not a... thing we can tell, but are mother does not love him and was not willing, that is all I shale say." I nodded, well that made things slide a bit more in my direction.

"I see then why do you help him, if it is because you are afraid he will hurt you mother then why not just take you mother away some where he can not get her?" This time Demiz laughed.

"Hide from death, it is impossible." I nodded.

"Your right you can not hide from death, but he is not the only death god, and after I am done with him, he will not be able to clam any more souls." My voice was dark and held a edge of a wolf's growl to it, both brothers shank from me for a second then they righted themselves.

"I see why he fears you, but you can not stop death no one can." I smiled this time my lips stretching into a smirk.

"Oh, death can be stopped, just like the Titans could be defeated this being can be tamed as well." They both looked at me in shock.

"You call him a beast is he not a demon." I growled the wolf's tone hinting in my throat.

"I hunt death, there for he is a beast." Nozic nodded a smile playing on his lips.

"If we don't fight you will you save are mother as well." I looked at him, his brother looked at him too, but in shock.

"You have done made brother! Father would hurt her before he could save her!" I watched the two stair each other down then spoke softly.

"I will help you, I will save all those in the realm of death and make sure that they are given a fair place to rest." The two men's eyes fixed on me, hope filled eyes.

"Very well, but we must fight none the less are father will know if we just let you pass with out trying to stop you." I smiled and nodded.

"You already lost though." They both looked at me then tried to stand, but found they couldn't.

"How?" I pointed to the fire which had small wisps of white smoke coming from it.

"Herbs from the woods, put together correctly can make a paralyzation potion, I tossed it in and let it burn, letting the potion fill the air." I stood and smiled brushing my pants off.

"Do not worry I will still help your mother I felt that you two where not bad men, and did not wish to do that which you where about to, so I helped you make a choice." I turned then before they could answer and walking into the woods the shadows wrapping around me and hiding me from their sight.

The noon air was cold and made my breath prick with cold as it slide into my lungs. I turned once in a while to see if the two would follow, though they should still be down for a few more hours. I was unsure how long the potion would work on half demaoms. I turned and keep my pace, if they where going to come after me then they would no way to stop that. I stopped as a structure filled my eyes, Starvation Canyon. I moved dropping to a rock ledge and looked out onto the canyon. Not as big as the Grand Canyon, but this one held you, the feeling of death thick around you as if it was pulling at you soul.

I slipped down to another ledge and slipped over it, my hand slipping into cracks in the rocks, it would be a long climb. I climbed slowly down, I stopped after a hour and rested on a ledge. My back against the stone face and my head tilted back I breathed in the dead smelling air. Then the screech lifted to my ears, snapping me from my relaxed position on the ledge. A giant bird shot by where I now stood, rocking me back with a wave of wind from its massive wings. I looked at the massive bird, its rock like feathers scrapped together creating another screech. Then it saw me and let out its own screech, a high pitch ringing that only a dog could hear, I grabbed my ears in pain and feel to a knee.

The bird, know as a ROC turned and flew at me, its talons hanging open to grab me. I gritted my teeth and leaped sideways from the ledge, pulling my daggers as I did and burring them to the hilt in the stone walls. Swing my bod I pulled the daggers and landed on another ledge, this one snaked its way down for a ways. I ran, the ROC shrieked after me, making my ears ring for a second time. I pushed threw the pain and ran harder.

The birds talons cut into the walls as it tried to grip me. I jumped this time out over the edge putting my daggers into the wall and sliding down the stone face the ROC still after me as it pulled its claws from the rock walls massive stones feel from the face and dropped down at me. I swung my body pulling my daggers from the rock and falling at another rock face. Slamming into it hard my daggers slammed into the wall and I looked about.

The ROC was making its way around towards me again, I growled this time, the bird was getting on my nerves. I gritted my teeth and waited, the bird got closer and closer, at the last second I kicked off the wall gripped my daggers tightly and whirled my body so I was holding myself up straight. Pulling my daggers out I let my heels fall into small rivets in the wall then I jumped forward, my daggers flashing in the dim light of the canyon as I slammed into the left wing of the bird, my daggers sinking into the stone like feather.

The ROC howled in pain, the screeching hurting my ears as it did. The bird slammed hard into the wall and toppled, my daggers flashed as I pulled them out and sprang of the wings as they crumpled toward the birds body when it crashed. Spring the the birds back I landed on it and sunk my daggers in and spoke over the whipping wind.

"Beast of the air, I ask you for you help, or I shale add you to my list of hunted!" The bird cried at me, the voice was pained, but I understood, It would kill me before it helped me, and to prove its point it rolled taking me off guard only giving me a second to sink my daggers in and locking my legs around its back. The bird hissed as it finished its roll with me still atop it.

"You will not shake me, you will either help or die!" The bird hissed then and I need not listen to its voice to know what it said. I gritted my teeth and pulled a dagger from its place in the stone feathers, red blood flowed from the wound. I howled and slammed the dagger into the joint where the right wing and the body meet. The bird howled and the wing crumpled and the thing began to fall, but not before I cut the tendon in the muscle and pulled both daggers and leap from the bird.

Smashing into the rock wall shot pain threw my chest, sliding to a stop I looked around, the bird lay broken several feet below on the ground. I climbed the rest of the way down, and dropped on a ash filled floor. Looking around I saw nothing but darkness, out of the dark a mountain peak filled my vision Coffin Peak. I small whimper filled my ears and I turned to find the bird looking at me its eyes locked on me from its place on the ground, full of hate. I walked slowly to it and knelt down saying the prayer of the hunt as I did. Pulling my sword from my back I slide it quickly into the heart of the ROC.

"May you fly in the stars with your brothers and sisters." The bird gave one final sound then died. I pulled my blade out and slide it back into the sheath on my back, my eyes feel once more to the peak. Hell's Gate Way was past that peak across Dead mans pass. I took a deep breath the thick smell of death blocking out my sense of smell. My eyes narrowed and I howled into the valley, a warning to Thanatos, that said, I am coming.

* * *

**Hey people how is every one, so Halo wasn't as good as I hoped so I put it down. Now on to the thank yous...**

**Lord Zill: Updated.**

**Yuul: Yeah I had fun writing that, what could be the worst nightmare of James hmm I wonder.**

**Melikecake: Dark side isn't that a frosting type lol no worries was just in a really good mood. An James sane hahahahah I don't think any Demi-god is sane.**

**Well hope you like this chapter tomorrow I will be posting on my Artemis fic.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The darkness of the canyon seemed to gather to me and block my way as I went. I slowly walked my eyes darting around trying to see threw the unnatural darkness. All my sense where effected, my sight was hindered by the dark, the smell of death clogged my nose, and the screams of ancient creatures filled my ears.

"What kind of Hades have I fallen into?" I wondered aloud, I jumped as I was meet by a snake like voice.

"This is not any where close to Hades, it is worse." I whipped around to look, but nothing was there. A golden flash caught in the corner of my right eyes and I turned quickly to find it. Nothing again.

"Who are you?" I said in a low voice my hand already reaching for a dagger.

"I am nothing, no one, yet everything , and some thing." It said with a playful hiss.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I heard it chuckle in a hissing fashion.

"Oh it means what it means, nothing more, nothing less." Again I looked around.

"You speak as if I should know what you speak of." Again laughter.

"You know nothing, yet you know much, just not enough to get you by, not in this place of death." I gritted my teeth growing angry with this snake thing.

"Well then why don't you help me if you know so much?" Again laughter, it was starting to get on my nerves.

"I have been helping you, more than you know, but you have reached the end unless you face your strongest foe." I pulled a dagger from behind my back and got ready to spring my eyes darting around looking for the threat to my life, but I felt no hostile intent.

"No, no, no, you must be a willing to fight this fight, not a scared animal, though you will be when you see who you fight." Then it laughed again, my mouth set in a frown as I straightened to my full height.

"Why must I fight this fight, as you so put it?" The darkness around me was quiet then I could almost feel it nod around me, as if it was shaking its head.

"Yessss, you fight so you may live, so you may continue on to save your father."

"But, how does fighting now help me!" The snack voice laughed again.

"You fight yourself." Then the shadows closed around me, then a pain in my head made my double over and fall to my knees, I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth to the pain. Then it left me as quickly as it had came and the shadows pulled back. I huffed loudly as I stood slowly, my legs shaking as I did. It felt as if they had pulled some thing out of me as if they hard ripped a part of me away. Then my eyes looked with a pair of golden eyes hooded by silver hair. A young female stood before me her smile turned up in a wicked smirk and her silver dress shimmering even in the shadows.

"Hello James." My eyes widened.

"You..." I straightened, my body on edge, but the voice that would come to tell me to run or fight was not there.

"Me, yes me." She laughed it sound rough and wolf like.

"Shadows, what have you done, what is this about." The snake like voice hissed from my right and I looked into the shadows. A young girl about 9 or 10 stood looking at me. He long black hair touched the ground and her eyes shimmered like melt god with the same intense heat.

"I do this to help you, my husband would have used her to destroy you. Now instead you can fight her here and win if that is what the fates want." I glared at her.

"But, why?" She smiled, the smile of a mother answering a question that she had the answer for to a child who wished to learn.

"To help you keep a promise to my son's." I gasped at her then looked her up and down then shook my head.

"Your their mother, I thought you would be trapped like my father." She shook her head.

"No, I am bound her, to my husband. I can not free myself, only my husband can." I nodded.

"Who are you?" She smiled again, but this one was sad.

"I do not know, my name has long been forgotten in the world of men and though I should of faded long ago, I have not due to my children." I nodded an was about to ask another question when a growl came from my left.

"Enough talk, time for you to be locked in a cage." The silver haired female jumped at me, a silver dagger like the ones I had in her hand. I jumped to the side the dagger slicing where I had been a moment ago. The women hissed at me.

"Hold still, so I don't give myself another scar when I get that body." I growled now and pulled both daggers free. A voice in my mind spoke.

"You don't have to fight her, if you do you will lose." My fathers voice was strong.

"Yes I do, " I spoke back and charged my own daggers slashing out to catch her in the arm that held the dagger. She blocked and both in a quick motion and spun away as if the air its self was giving her a hand.

"Do not fight her!" I growled and pushed the voice of my father away, I had no choice it was either me or her and I was not about to roll over. I rushed forward kicking out. She blocked and flipped away landing in a crouch she smiled wickedly.

"I thought you didn't hit women?" I growled in response.

"You the exception." An I rushed forward once more my daggers shimmering as they where blocked one after another by her one. With every hit I felt tired as if I was fighting myself, and I knew all my moves. She on the other hand grew stronger and before long I was the one on the defensive. I ducked under a blow to my head and sprang back, she was on me in a second bring her knee up into my gut and making me double over in pain, it felt like I had just been hit by a freight train. I coughed blood leaving my mouth in a puking fashion and she hit me in the side of my head. I flew from my feet to smash into the rock wall of the canyon. I staggered to my feet as red covered my vision in my left eyes. I wiped the blood out of my eye and I growled at her.

"Is that all you have? How did you ever live this long?" She smiled wickedly at me and walked with her hand behind her.

"To think mother gave the likes of you the right to join her hunt." She laughed and then crouched to attack again.

"No matter after I kill you, I will join in your place and make mother proud." She rushed at me the dagger out in front of her. I closed my eyes about to accept my fate. Then three voices shouted at me at once.

"No James!" Willows face flashed before me.

"Idiot don't give up!" Jill scowled down at me.

"Never give in, only embrace." My father smiled at me.

My eyes flashed opened and I reached out and caught the dagger, it sliced deep into my hand as I grabbed her hand, the dagger now sticking threw my hand all the way up to the flesh.

"No, I will not give you my place, nor my body, I will share my mind with you, I will show you why I can not give this form to you." I grabbed my sister, the wolf and pressed my forehead to hers, she tried to pull away, but couldn't. My life flashed threw her head, every thing and all the feeling that came with it.

The image of me in kinder garden getting into a fight with 3 first grade kids because they where picking on a cat. I had fought them and lost, my father was in the office with me as the principle said that I was a trouble child and that I was no longer welcomed at this school. My father had told the principle what he thought about it.

"Just because I'm not rich does not make it right that those three boys get away with this, my son was in the right and just because there parents line you pocket you fat shit, you place the blame on my son." The image flickered to me in first grade, a girl was being picked on and I tried to help to be told not to interfere by the boy, the girl looked at me in disgust as if I was a plague. I remembered crying my eyes out in my room. My father had fond me cry and I remember what I had asked him.

"Am I wrong, and I not suppose to be?" He smiled and shook his head.

"You are my son and you mothers. You are meant to be hear." I had nodded and fallen asleep in my fathers arms. Second grade had been just as hard, the bullies picked on me because I was so small, my father had started to teach me to fight then, saying that he would not let me be the punching bag for those kids. I had started to fight back in third grade. This got me kicked out , an once again I had to go to a new school. This is how my life continues until I meet Heather and Angie, my only friends. I showed my sister the events that took place, the meeting between me and the titan and the fights after. Then the faces of all my new friends. Then I let her feel the pain I had felt at the lose of my dagger, the lose of my father and the new pain of love, and the realization that I could never act on it. My eyes fluttered open and I pulled away from my sister, the pain in my hand throbbing.

My head spun for a second and my vision was blurred. Slowly my vision focused and I looked at the silver hair girl, her golden eyes damp with tears an small lines of the clear fluid ran freely down her face. She looked at me now, then down at the dagger, pulling it slowly out she ripped a piece of cloth from her silver dress and wrapped my hand.

"I did not know brother, I just hated you for keeping me trapped, I didn't know the pain." I nodded not saying any thing, my body slumping forward. I felt my sisters hand wrap around me and keep me on my feet.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." I nodded my head and let the darkness take me, before I slipped into sleep my father voice sounded in my head.

"I'm proud of you son."

I awoke, and sat up my eyes scanning around looking for the silver hair girl who I called my sister. A voice in my hear giggled.

"Looking for me?" In my minds eyes I saw a little girl her long silver hair pulled back and her golden eyes glimmered happily.

"What, why?" She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't know what to do with out me, so I asked the snake women to put me back till I feel you no longer need me then I'll ask mom to pull me out." She smiled and skipped around.

"I see, then may I ask what I can call you?" She smiled and bowed.

"I will take the name Diana, after mother." I nodded and stood slowly she sat down then fade, but the voice was still there.

"Now brother we must help father, or Thanatos will find out a way to control mother as well." I looked confused.

"How will he do that?" My sister did not get to answer as the snake women in the shadows did for her, the girl with black hair stepped from them.

"Your father, is the recanted form of Orion." My eyes widened and I felt my mouth move, but no words left it.

"How, he is in the stars, isn't he?" The little girl of shadows shook her head.

"No son of Artemis, he is not, a small portion of him is up there, but his mortal soul was not placed their, it was placed in Hades. Where it would appear you father asked to be recanted." I shook my head slowly.

"But, how, I thought when you where placed in the stars your soul was there as well." She smiled and shook her head again.

"No, let me explain, I will us Hercules as the example. When he was asked if he wanted god hood he said yes, thus Zeus made him a god. When he was turned, he was given a gift and his image was placed in the stars. A small part of Hercules was taken from him for that, and when he shrugged off his mortal core to become a god, Hercules the man died, thus his human soul feel to Hades. Like your fathers." I nodded slowly.

"Did he know?" She smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe only a strong soul could remember." I nodded then stepped forward and began to walk past her, she stepped in front of me.

"I wish to ask you a favor." I nodded slowly and watched her.

"When you win and go back to your camp will you take my sons with you." I looked at her in question.

"I will not be able to watch them forever as they are half of two worlds, half demon and half some thing else that I can not remember." I nodded.

"An I see you are a good boy, a boy who could teach my sons many things, please take them with you to serve you in both the hunt and in life, they will know of what I wish if you agree, that way when I can not watch over them I will know that they are safe." I nodded once more and smiled.

"I can not turn away a mothers request, so yes I will take them with me when I leave, if you promise to stay with them always, and not fade as I feel you might wish to." She smiled softly.

"You are wise you one, very well I swear on the river Styx I will not fade till my children are no more." I nodded, but noticed that the thunder that boomed when the promise was made did not sound. My sister voice in my head told me the reason why.

"She is the Goddess Styx." I nodded and said no more as I walked past the women, she smiled and then feel back into the shadows, the shadows themselves feel away from my path letting me see my way as my sister talk to me inside my head.

"So, a question if you will." I nodded to her and gave her the image of me doing such, she laughed.

"You don't have to do that, I can tell when you are doing some thing with your face." She laughed.

"Now, I want to know why you can't love Willow and Jill?" I rubbed my eyes, of all the things to ask this was the one my sister would ask now.

"I'm immortal." As if that answered the question for her. I saw her frown in my mind.

"That's not good enough, you will grow till you are at you peek then you will stay there, that is how it works." I shook my head.

"I still will stop aging at some point, and that would be unfair to them, as well as painful for myself." She smiled.

"That's easy ask mom to take them into the hunt." I shook my head at this, then I growled.

"Wait them?" She nodded.

"You love both, so why not take both you are after all good enough for both, though to me they don't deserve you. I think some one like Athena or Hestia are more in the range of deserving to be you girlfriend, but what ever makes you happy." My eyes widened.

"Why would you think that?" She laughed her small wolf chuckle rumbling from her throat.

"Your the Son of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, and Orion, the greatest hunter to live, you are in all rights better than most." I shook my head.

"No, I'm not, blood does not make you who you are sis, it what you do that makes you who you are." She crossed her arms and glared at me

"I know that and look at what you have done, saved mom and Uncle Apollo, fought Death, what a hundred times now and survived, and now your walking right in the front door to challenge him, and you will win, with my help of coarse. How can I not think that my brother deserves the best." I sighed and mental patted the girls head.

"Don't think so highly of me, you see my fears and pain just as well, so you know I am flawed, now back on topic, mother would not allow such a thing and you know it." She smiled.

"You wouldn't know unless you ask her, and those two will come after you if you leave like you plan to do." I growled then and she stopped talking. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Sorry, but it is my choice sis, I will leave the world of mortal and join the hunt after this." She nodded a small frown on her lips.

"What about father." I sighed and keep walking the shadows now getting thinner as I approached the bad lands.

"He will be fine, I'm sure of it, he is strong, stronger than any one I have ever meet, even Willow." I laughed and so did she at this.

"Yeah, I really want to meet him, in person." I nodded and a thought that I keep hidden from her played in my head.

"You will one day little sis." She smiled then laid back closing her eyes, fading from my mind. I felt alone, but knew if I called out for her she would be there. I walked over the bad lands, I didn't know there name as I left the canyon a few miles back. I turned and looked at them and I swore of in the distance in the shadows I saw a little girl waving at me. I smiled and waved, and thought to myself.

"Even in the dark, there is a glimmer of light." Turning I stared at the dark peaks looming over me.

"Father, Willow, we're coming." And I began to run my feat slapping the bad grounds with no noise, then a vibration rippled threw the ground followed by the sound of rolling thunder, but under ground. The rolling noise got closer then in my mind my sister yelled.

"Move now!" I leap to the side and rolled away as the ground where I had been standing burst into the air, sending rocks and dirt every where. A giant snake thing burst from the ground it mouth open and the pale sun light glinted over it gray armored scales.

"What is that!" I dodged a rock as it fell towards me.

"I don't know, it has no name, it is to old." I growled as the serpent lowered it head its eyes locking to mine, hunger filled and its mouth opened.

"Well, name or no, I will not be stopped now." The snake swayed read o strike, I heard my sister say some thing about snake skin boots being in this year and I smiled as I slipped my daggers from their sheaths.

* * *

**Hello all, rather long chapter this time, I fell that this is one of my better chapters, that does not have a major action scene in. Okay onto a little news for the readers. I will be working on a third Fan Fic soon. A fic based off of the book Series of Terry Brooks and the LandOver series. I know what you are all thinking, but don't you already have two you are working on. Yes I do, and I always manage to post every week. So I am going to get this idea out of my mind before I pull my hair out. Now on to the thank yous...**

**Melikecake: I'll make sure to make a frosting called come to the darkside later. And sane, who wants to be sane demi-god or not.**

**Jcont: You sneaky little bugger, I didn't know you wrote, my fault for not checking, but I have taken a look and will be reading the rest when time allows me, so expect a reiw or two from me, and thank you for taking time out to read my little stories.**

**Yuul: Yes, I was trying to show that James can also think with his head, and not just fight his way out of a situation.**

**Lord Zill: Thank you and the next one is up.**

**Okay a big thanks to all you that write and take time out to read even if you do not review, and to answer a question I got in a private message, I do not mind if you use a character I have made up, just tell me. I am not to picky on that. But that is all for now I do not to work on a update for Artemis Fowl fic, then I shale finish up my first chapter of the LandOver fic, which is about 12 pages long so far -smiles tiredly- Darn me and my imagination :P**

**-Ar D-gun-  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I growled as the snake thing slammed its head down towards me, its mouth opening to swallow me whole, I snarled and leaped aside, rolling I sprang to my feet and ran. My daggers glinting in the soft light as I moved, my muscles rolling under my cloths as I pushed them harder than I thought I could, then my sisters voice filtered into my head.

"That's because I am letting use my strength as well, you be faster and stronger." I smiled as my wolf like fangs shown in the dim light, I had felt a change when she had manifested and a even greater change when she had come back, power, wild, the hunt at its strongest.

"Thanks sis." I growled and skidded to a stop, whipping around as I did my feet sliding over the packed earth as I faced the coming serpent.

"What are you going...no, no don't even..." She never got to finish as I charged straight at the serpent. It mouth wide to swallow me whole, I growled and jumped up, its head slamming back into the ground before me. As I leaped I pulled free my sword after I slipped my daggers back into their sheaths. I landed in a run on the scaly back of the snake. Placing my sword tip down I ran, pushing as hard as I could on the sword hilt I rammed it at the thick scales as I ran, with a loud clang the tip of my sword bounced harmlessly off the snakes hide. I cursed under my breath then jumped trying to leave the back of the snake.

I flew threw the air when I saw the end of the snakes tail coming up to meet me. I gritted my teeth and held out my gauntlet covered arm in front of me, my flaming katana in front of that and with a bone shattering crash me and the snakes tail meet. I felt the hard tail smack into me and the felling of the air whipping around me, then the hard earth meeting me. I sunk my sword into the dead land and pulled as I slide, coming to my feet as I slide backwards I looked at the snake who was burring at me.

"Any more bright ide...whats wrong?" My sisters voice was hard to hear threw the pain.

"My arm, out of socket." I growled and slammed the tip of my sword into the earth and gripped my right arm with my left, the cold Stygian Iron soaking threw my shirt and sending a chill threw the arm. With a loud pop I forced the arm back into its socket. Howling in pain as I did so.

"Oh, your fine now get moving!" My sister shouted at me and I saw why. The snake was out of the round and coming down at me, my mind raced. How can I kill this, then I saw the inside of it mouth, flesh not scales and I dropped my sword into the dead earth and let my bow flicker into my hand. A shimmering silver arrow appeared in my hand and I smiled as the tip flickered, it was green and had small wafts of green sparks coming off it.

"Dead Head Arrow, really that is the best name you can think of, boys." My sister said as I aimed for a second and let the arrow fly, it shot into the mouth and as it hit it exploded. Green mist shot out of the things mouth and covered it, I grabbed my sword and dived just as the snake burrowed into the earth where I had stood. I smiled in triumph and turned to head towards the mountain as the ground rumbled underneath me.

"Think again." I growled in frustration and dived out of the way as the snake shot out for me. The green mist no longer swirling around it. The snake looked down at me, the acid had eaten away some of the things scales on it head, but all that did was seemed to make it angry with me.

"Think it might be a good time to just run." I nodded and bolted the snake chasing behind me.

"Think it will keep chasing me when I get to the gate?" My sister frowned in my mind.

"You think it will chase you that far?" I looked over my shoulder and saw the rage in the snakes eyes.

"Oh yeah I think it will." She thought again and sat down in my mind.

"Glade some one doesn't have to sprint from danger." She smiled at me.

"Don't be such a baby, hmmm, I wonder, do you thing we could shock it to death?" I looked at her with my minds eye.

"Like lightning?' She nodded

"Right, can you make a lightning arrow?" I focused as I ran and nothing flickered in my hand.

"Apparently I didn't inherit my grandfathers element." She sighed as I dodge a few rocks that flew at me from the air.

"Ask him for help?" I almost stopped running at this, but the big armored snake behind me was motivation enough to keep me running.

"Your crazy, ask the King of the gods for help." I laughed as I ran, I was sure that if any one saw what I was doing at the moment they would have thought me mad.

"I can't just ask him to help me, that's wrong and unfair."

"How is it unfair?" She huffed, crossing her arms as she did so.

" Hmmm, I wonder, maybe because it just is, I am not his kid."

"No, but you are the only son of his favorite daughter." I growled at this.

" I am not playing the favorites game, now unless you have a better idea, shut up." My mind went silent and I saw her turned her head with a hump sound. The snake crashed loudly behind me again and I gave an extra push of steam as I ran. No way was I becoming snake chow. The mountain with Coffin Peak loomed over me. I gritted my teeth and pushed my legs harder, I had to make it. I hoped that the snake couldn't burrow threw solid rock. Approaching I leaped of the ground and grabbed a low hanging cliff, swing my self up I pulled my daggers and jumped again, sinking them into the cliff front I pulled my self up as quickly as I could.

The rock face shook as the snake slammed into it under me, I didn't look down as I keep climbing. Pulling a dagger out and sinking it back into the hard rock over and over I pulled myself up in a steady pace, if a little fast. When the rock face shook again. I looked down now to see a hole in the ground.

"Move!" I braced my legs at an angle and pushed off, shooting toward a out hanging rock formation. When the scaled serpent shot from the hole in the ground and whizzed past me into the air. I looked up and gasped as the snake whirled its body in mid air and plummeted head first at me. I slammed my dagger into the front of the rock formation and then pushed off, I reached out with the other dagger and caught the wall just as I started to fall. Swinging away I smashed into the side of a new rock face and groaned as I looked up, the snakes tail was coming right at me. I looked around and saw a crack just big enough for me to slip into, swinging off the daggers I jumped, my arms out my body out stretched and reaching.

My daggers caught the walls of the crack and I slipped in just as the tail brushed by. I then pulled myself out and started to climb again, this time moving fast than before. I heard a rumbling from below again and I cursed, the snake was not going to give up till I was out of its sight. I growled and launched myself up, my daggers digging into the rough stone. I heard the snake shoot out of the ground, whiling I sunk my daggers into the rock again and planted my feet, shooting straight out I flipped back wards and reached out with my daggers, catching the serpent under his plates as he shot into the air.

"Your crazy!" I heard my sister yell at me as I pulled my self close to the serpents armored body and waited for the things to twisted its body. I did not have to wait long, as it twisted in mid flight, letting go and pushing of I turned my own body mid air and reached out for the cliff. The only problem, there was none in front of me, but there was below me. I rolled into a ball as I slammed into the cliff top, a sharp pain running through my body. I rolled over as I groaned out word , one of my own daggers shimmered in my leg, burred up to the hilt. I cursed myself for my clumsiness.

"What would Clarrise think?" I growled as I pulled the dagger out of my leg, fresh blood soaked my pants.

"She would call me a idiot, then Jill would hit me." I pulled the raps of Apollo out of my med bag and wrapped the wound. I only had two ambrosia squares left and I didn't want to waste them if I was going to need them later. I heard the snake shot from the ground and hit the ground in a dive for the third time.

"It would appear that he can't get up here." I nodded and stood slowly.

"Looks that way, but we will have to find another way out of here when I beat death." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah now lets go find that bridge," I nodded and turned walking with a slight limp as the wrap went to work healing my leg. Coffin Peak loomed over me once more and I smiled. I was close to the end, the end of death.

* * *

**Writes block sucks...a bit short but is a action filled chapter so I hope you enjoyed. Now on to the thank yous.**

**MelikeCake: Thx and yes Diana is correct, the daughter of Artemis, who dewled inside her son. Their is a reason for this which I will explain later :3 **

**Yuul: Yes and sorry about that misspelling, I was readin it wrong lol. Yes Orion is his father which makes seance if you think about it :3**

**That is all folks, we are coming closer to are end and the third book is already being thought about, so Read and Review to let me know you guys want a third.**

**-writer out-**

**-Ark-D-gun-  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The wind whipped at my face sending cold tingles across my skin as I climbed. I reached the path to Dead mans Bridge after a hour of climbing, I was glad for the break from monster attacks, but my muscles screamed in protest to the climb.

"You should rest." I smiled and shook my head.

"No can do, I am to close, he might chose to attack my now, and I do not want to fight in such a narrow place." I saw my sister frown and shake her head in agreement slowly.

"Okay, but you are still bleeding, tired, and your body is almost at its breaking point, if you keep pushing you might kill yourself." I laughed at this and pulled myself up onto the ledge that was the path to the bridge.

"I am immortal, death will only come for me in battle."

"You need to be careful. Just because you are immortal now does not mean that you are invincible." I nodded.

"I know that little sis, but I will not die from pushing myself to hard so stop worrying." She nodded and faded from my mind as I began to walk, the wind whipped threw the peaks causing a high pitched whistle sound to be heard from miles around. I slide along the cliff face on the narrow pass. My mind turning to my father and my friend.

"You mean the girl you like right?" My sister said at the thought of Willow.

"No, I mean friend." She shook he head at me and crossed her arms.

"I am not having this conversation with you right now, we have more important things to worry about then my love life, so stop acting like Aphrodite and act like the daughter of Artemis." I smiled at the glare I got from my sister before she once more faded from my mind. Coming to a spot where the path widened I walked slowly my eyes scanning the area as I did. The shadows of the peaks around me played on the ground with the dim light of the sun I saw the bridge, then I saw the thing in front of the bridge. It was wrapped in a black cloak and in the shadow of the hood all that could be seen was the shimmering red eyes.

"Hello, young godling, my master bids the welcome." The voice had no tone and was almost robotic to hear. I stepped forward the cloaked figure did not move and I glared up at the taller being.

"Go to know there is a door man, now let me pass, I have little time." I felt the shiver in the air.

"I am no door man young whelp, I am the strongest of my masters warriors." Then it held out a boney white hand and a green mist swirled around it and formed slowly into the shape of a two handed scythe. My eyes widened.

"The reaper?" I swear I saw a flash of teeth in the hood.

"Yes, and I come to reap you soul." It swung the scythe at me and I had just enough time to dodge it, it cut the front of my shirt and I gasped as green mist clung to my shirt, swirling into the forms of snakes. I gasped and fell back smacking them away. The mist snakes dissipated and I got to my feet slowly, the Reaper never moving.

"I see that the young whelp is not as strong as those who have face the have said, weak are the." I growled then my sister growled as well in my mind and leaving my lips was some thing primal and dangers, a roar ancient to the world. The reaper flinch back from it.

"I see now why the masters master fears you." My eyes narrowed.

"Masters master? Who is really pulling the strings?" The reaper gripped the hilt of his weapon.

"That is not for the dead, or soon to be dead to know." And the reaper charged me, green firer playing around the blade of his weapon. I side stepped the down ward swing then ran past him, my feet hitting the bridge I ran to the other side, my sisters voice screaming in my head.

"Why are you running!"

"The Reaper is some one that I can not fight, he is a being of pure death and I might win against him but Thanatous could easily come in and finish me off after." My sister growled as I keep running, I felt the icy touch of the wind on my skin as if all the heat was leaving the day.

"Fine." She huffed and I rounded the corner, before stood a ancient gate made of a black glass, I gritted my teeth and ran for the swirling green mist that was held trapped in the glass circle. As I hit the mist, I felt my skin tingle and I cried out. I felt as if fire ripped around my skin, and the heat burned it way down my core entering my throat and eyes. Had I been tricked. I heard my sister faintly in my head, telling me to move to keep moving. I did but every step burned more than the first and I wanted to collapse due to the pain.

"You can do it, after all your my son." My father's face flashed then Willow's and Jill's did as well.

"Don't give up!" I growled and push threw, my body falling to a cold floor as my mind faded and my eye sight dimmed I saw a silver wolf standing before me growling at a floating figure. Then the world went dark.

"Wake Up!" I jerked and rolled away from the green tinted hands that had reached for me. I stood shaking. Thanatous stood before me a smile on his pale see through form, like he had just won the ultimate game.

"Welcome to my realm." He swept with his hands and I followed, my eyes falling across a black carved throne hall. The pillars that held the ceiling was made up of white skinned people, they moved and twisted as one. Their face etched in horror. I looked away from the pillars and back at the Deamon of death.

"Charming place, now where is my father and Willow." I growled these words. He smiled and floated, his wings never moving as he floated to his throne, a thing made of human bodies. I shivered at the sight of the twisted forms making his throne.

"Ah yes the young girl." He snapped his finger and she appeared, she wore a black slip of a dress and I felt my heart shutter in my chest. Her eyes meet mine and she smiled, she seemed like she wanted to move but could not bring herself to do so. Then he snapped again and another form shimmered on the other side of him. The young man was a few years younger than me, with dark hair and blue eyes. I felt my throat constrict at the sight of my father, younger now than he had been when I last saw him.

"Dad?" The young man smiled and nodded, his form flickered as if he was being held in place by a strong force that did not have a firm grip on him. I looked at the Deamon my eyes narrowing.

"You lied to me, you said you would not hurt any one else till are deal was over." The Deamon smiledat me his sharp teeth glittered black.

"I did not lie, see she is just fine, aren't you my dear?" She nodded slowly never taking her eyes from me.

"Stop playing with her! She is not you puppet to be controlled!" Thanatous smiled and sat back in his chair.

"I can do what I please in my realm even this." Then pain shot through my body and my head felt as if it was splitting. Then a new voice filled the room.

"So I get to meet you face to face." I looked up to see my sister, her long shimmering hair hanging down her back. She stepped forward. I grabbed her hand then and pulled her back as I stood up and stepped forward myself.

"Let them go." He was not looking at me but was instead looking at my sister.

"I see your mother in you little girl, come here." He curled a finger and my sister smiled sweetly at him, but did not move.

"No demon, I wish not to come close to some thing so vile. Now if you would let my brothers friend and are father go, I won't have to rip your throat out." Thanatous laughed and stood.

"Just like your mother, such power, such draw, a waste that you where not born first." His eyes feel to me then.

"Chose, your father or you lover." I growled at the lover part. What was it with every one.

"I will not chose, I take both." My bow shimmered in my hand in a second and the great Deamon found a arrow in his chest. Then it blew up sending smoke into the air.

"Diana get them out of here!"

"What about you!" Came my sisters voice that sounded very close to my father.

"I will hold Thanatous, get them out!" No answer, but I saw her burst from the dark smoke, a hand in each of her own as she pulled my father and friend to safety. Then the floor shook around me and I turned.

"I will kill you, then bring you back to kill you again, over and over again!" The voice was high pitched and hard as the smoke shot out in a wave blowing clear of the floating Deamon. His eyes shimmered with black fire that seemed to curl around his face and burn in a horn shape at the top of his head.

"Not if I kill you." And I pulled out my katana, the fire white and licking the air.

"Its a good day to die."

* * *

**Hey guys how is every one, I am close to the end and I hope you guys are still enjoying this as much as I am. Now to the thank yous.**

**Yuul: I know, the problems where a bit of a pain, but all worked out now so no worries.**

**Jcont: Thx, I thought it was a good explanation. And what will he do with the two girls, and do they like him the same way.**

**Biblioholic: Yes James is a Oc. Thank you for the review and the ranking? And the reason the book jumps straight into the adventure is because this is a sequel and I wanted to begin it fast paced. So not much of a intro sorry.**

**Melikecake: Never read it, but I will check it out now that you said some thing about it, and I am glad my characters remind people of other characters, means that they are believable.**

**Thx to all the readers, I am going to try to finish this up and at least get a preview chapter for next book out before I and shipped to basic.**

**-writer out-**

**-Ark-D-gun-  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The rooms darkness seemed to be sucked towards Thanatous, as if he was a magnet for it. I growled at him my eyes narrowing as I looked at the floating Deamon. He was larger than he had been before. But that was all that had changed, no weapon or armor, just his normal suit and upturned wings. I gripped my sword tightly as I held it out in front of me. The Deamon smiled wickedly.

"You don't really believe that toothpick can harm me do you?" I looked down at the white hot flaming sword. Could such a weapon hurt him, no could it kill him, I was not going to just hurt him and then let him go. No Thanatous must die. I looked back up at him my eyes simmering with determination.

"It will do what it was made for, to destroy the darkness!" I howled the creatures of the hunt giving voice to me once more and I rush forward. My blade swinging down in a arch at the Deamons chest. My sword was meet with a loud hiss and then the thunk of metal on metal. I stood shocked at what I saw. The shadows that the deamon had been summoning around him was protecting him. I stood there my eyes wide as the deamon smiled and swung out his hand, a spear formed in the shadows and shot at me. I snapped out of it in time to dodge to the right, rolling I sprang up to my feet and slide to a stop, whipping around to face Death.

"Do you still think that you can win, or that your sword can hope to defeat my darkness?" I gripped my sword, in my mind I heard the voice of my father telling me to run. I gritted my teeth.

"No!" I howled the primal animal of the world ripping from my voice, Thanatous flinched back his eyes widening. I slide the sword back into place on my back and flexed my left hand. The bow of shimmering gold flickered to life in it.

"My sword can not defeat you, but my heart can." Thanatous cocked an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms. I imagined the arrow I needed. An as if it was always there it jumped in my mind and then flickered into my hand. I pulled back the string of my bow and aimed, the tip of the arrow shimmered with a gold dust.

"And what do you thinking that will do to me?" Thanatous was looking amused.

"It will give you life." And I let the air of life fly. It hissed threw the world as if all time had stopped, the dark shields that Thanatous controlled flew up to protect their master, but the arrow slammed threw them with a bang then ran its self home into the Deamons heart. He gave out such a yell that I slapped my own hands over my ears.

"Nnnnnooooooooo!" And I watched at the golden dust swirled around the Deamon, picking him up higher, his upturned wings flapped hard as he tried to bring himself down. The golden dust mixed and slowly covered him. Then in a burst the gold dust slammed through the hall and a Thanatous fell to the floor. I did not move as I watched, was he dead? Could life kill the deamon of death? Then Thanatous coughed and slowly rose to his feet. He was his normal size again, but his skin was no longer see through. It was pale, but it was normal human skin. Thanatous hissed and whipped around to face me, his eyes where still black, but no longer held the power they once had.

"I will kill you!" And he lunged for me, a sword of darkness shimmering in his hand, dropping my bow and pulling out my mothers daggers I blocked it and looked into the now human face of death. I smiled at him and kicked out, my foot connecting with his gut. He doubled over and then I kicked out my foot catching his face and sending him back with a loud snap. I watched as he hit the floor holding his nose, red blood flowed from it. I again smiled and walked forward my sword out to strike then I stopped. My arm fell to its side and I looked at the once deamon. He was looking up at me, his eyes begging for death.

"No." I said and turned slipping my sword back into it sheath.

"Kill me!" He hissed standing slowly, the black sword shaking in his hand.

"No, you face your own mortality, you will die just like the rest of us, then I will let Hades be your judge." I began to walk then. I heard the rush of feet, spinning I caught his sword arm and twisted it then kicked him hard in the chest, sending him sprawling.

"Live long deamon." Was the last words I said to him as I stepped back into the world of the living.

My sister stood there with a smile on her face.

"About time, you know how hard it is to keep the daughter of muscle brain at bay." I smiled then fell to the ground as two slim arms wrapped around me in a tackle. I looked up in the face of Willow, who still wore the black slip of a dress. Tears streaked her face.

"Hey.." Was all I got out as her lips meet mine in a crushing kiss. My eyes widened and I pushed her away quickly, I noticed the hurt expression in her face, but I knew that this was not my place any more, the world of mortals was no longer my home. I stood leaving Willow on her knees looking up at me. I turned to my sister.

"Can you take her to camp?" My sister nodded slowly.

"Okay, but why, I have to get back in your head, I am still need in there." I smiled and shook my head.

"No little sister, I need you out here, my mind is no longer safe for you." I turned and began to walk, it was Willow who called out to me.

"James, where are you going! Why won't you take me back, what did I do?" I smiled softly and turned to her.

"You did nothing, I did it, my heart is divided and I can not give it to two people, and as to where I am going, I go to hunt." Then I turned and ran. I don't know how long I ran, the valley of death was left fair behind me. I slowed after a time and walked, taking deep breaths and letting the night air fill me. I was looking up at the glowing moon when a cough caught my ear. Turning I look at the face of my father, younger than me by a few years, but just as tall. He walked up to me, his body no longer flickering.

"Hello son." I smiled warmly.

"Hello father, Orion." He nodded and gestured for me to sit upon a fallen log. I did and he sat next to me. His form now flickered and he was now the same old man I remembered, a small beard and tan muscles rippled in the moonlight.

"So, where are you going to hunt?" I smiled looking at the moon.

"With mother, I think it would be a interesting experience. An what about you?" I looked over at him and he smiled.

"I can not die now, you took my soul, I am tied to you son, I will hunt as well, but not with your mother. I don't want to put her in such a position as I did last time." I smiled.

"You mean when you almost made her give up her vows." My father nodded and he looked up at the moon.

"I love her son, I will in every life time, the huntresses, and the prey." He pointed at himself when he said prey.

"But your a hunter." He shook his head.

"No son, I am the prey, no man could beat your mother, all they can do is catch her eye." He smiled up at the moon looking younger than all his years. I looked up as well then looked back, but he was gone I smiled as the wind whispered the last message to me.

"Ill be watching over you son, be good." I nodded and stood a small tear ran down my face and I started to walk again. Several hours of walking and I felt some one following me, I turned.

"Come out!" Three figures left the shadows, a big silver wolf who I knew and two young men who I had tricked.

"Twilight!" The wolf tackled me and licked my face. I petted his head and stood slowly looking at the other two. Nozic and Demiz looked at me and smiled.

"Mother told us what you did." I nodded as Demiz stepped forward with his brother and fell to a knee.

"We offer you are services, as hunters of Edon." My eyebrows went up and then I smiled and reached down pulling both to their feet.

"No need to serve, just hunt with me is enough." With that I turned and the four of us disappeared into the dark.

"The hunt calls to those who listen, listen well."

-New POV-

I stood on the hill of camp watching and waiting for them, James was coming back, though he was in the company of that girl, I did not mind, I would get to see him again. I hide my excitement and stood there with my arms crossed and a glare. Then I spotted them, and I frowned as I walked swiftly down to meet them. Two girl where walking up the hill in silence. The taller of the two had silver hair like fallen moon light and golden eyes, she had a grace to her that was almost animal like. The other had weird blue eyes and long brown hair that hung down you her waist. They stopped as I stood in front of them.

"Where is James?" The one with brown hair shoulders sagged at the question. But she did not say any thing, the silver haired girl spoke and I looked at her, her features where familiar.

"My brother has gone to hunt with mother, where I shale be going after you take Willow of my hands." He voice was rich and hard, I looked at Willow then did a double take at the girl with silver hair.

"Brother?" She smiled and nodded.

"I am his sister, created the same time he was." I nodded numbly, as the rest of what she said sunk in.

"When will he be back?" She shook her head and Willow was the one who spoke.

"He's not, he..." Then she ran past tears in her eyes. I watched then turned back to the other girl.

"Why did he leave?" Was all I could ask, and the girl smiled softly.

"His heart was pulled between two maidens, and he is the soul who does not wish to hurt them." I looked at her, pulled between two maidens, was one of them me.

"Who?" She shook her head.

"You figure it out one day, till then just remember my brother." She turned then an as if the trees swallowed her disappeared. Clarisse was at my side and I heard her tell me every thing would be fine. I felt hot tears spill on my cheeks as I saw the face of James.

"Where friends Jill, nothing will change that." Then I feel to my knees crying.

* * *

**Hello all ...Rather said finish to such a great second book thingie lol. But worry not the third book is already being worked on. So now on to the thank yous.**

**Melikecake: Thank you for being a loyal fan and always reviewing.**

**Yuul: You have been with me since the beginning, I don't know how you put up with my bad grammar, but thank you :3 Any you will get you fight in the third book.**

**Lord Zill: You came out of no where , but you have stuck with me till the end of this book, thank you.**

**Jcont: Keep up working on you book and thank you for sticking with me.**

**Now tomorrow there is a good possibility of me posting the first chapter of book three in the hunter series. Till then see you all later.  
**


End file.
